Against The Dying Of The Light
by mayelbrid
Summary: On Gandalf's mysterious advice, Legolas Greenleaf travels to Gondor. There Legolas encounters Elladan, Elrohir and the children of Aragorn. old and incomplete.
1. Of Absent Friends

  
  
Disclaimer.  
Although a couple of these folks grew up in my head, most of them are lucky enough to belong to one Mister Tolkien, I'm just making them do stuff. Most probably against their will.  
  
If you want to archive this, please let me know, If you have any questions, let me know, If I've made mistakes and am obviously an uneducated slattern, again, let me know. No matter how many times you read Tolkien, there are things you miss, feel free to fill me in.  
  
To an extent this is an AU fic. It is true to the events of The Silmarillion, The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings, but not to the information contained in the appendix section of the book. Gimli and Legolas sailed the seas but not the straight road, Elves never took up residence in Ithilien etc etc. This treats the fourth age as largely unknown.You'll find little notes of explanation at the bottom of some chapters. If you're not interested, ignore em.  
  
Warning - in this chapter, no slash, slush or anything beyond a U rating. In chapters to come that might be a different story.  
  
Very much a work in progress.  
  
Any constructive criticism is always appreciated. In other words, please review! pretty please!  
  
**  
Chapter One, On Absent Friends.**  
  
A forlorn elvish lament followed the small boat that carried the body of the dwarf down river toward the sea of rhun.   
  
Notes that soared with beauty, notes that hung with agony entwined the body in a last caress, whispering to it, goodbye, Gimli, son of Gloin. Elf - friend. Child of the Earth, Venturer over the seas. Goodbye, Gimli, best of the dwarven folk, your like shall not be seen again ere Arda is broken and remade. Goodbye, friend.'  
  
The song faded as the boat finally drifted beyond even elven sight. For a long while Legolas continued to stare in silence after his friend of centuries, for the grief in his soul was great. Then, as the morning mists that clung to the river began to dissipate and give way to the noon sun, the elf tore his gaze from the horizon and stared down into the river, to see his own face reflected, pale, and wan with sorrow. The other face he saw reflected among the ripples was as a surprise to him, for he had heard no approach and believed himself alone. He turned with joy anew to confirm what he could scarce believe.  
  
he cried, when the vision proved to be true, and he hugged the old ishtari in a hearty embrace. The wizard looked as always, though his white robes did not perhaps glow as bright as they did in Legolas' memory. I thought you were long ago gone to the West.  
  
It is true that I sailed into valinor on the boat of Elrond Peredhil. Gandalf acknowledged with a smile, But I have no ties to any land, though indeed I dwelt in that place longer than was my intention. Nonetheless I had it in my heart to pay visit again to the folk of Middle Earth, and see for myself what changes are come as it moves into the age of the dominion of man,  
  
Those words last spoken rang clearest in the ears of the elf of Mirkwood, for there were indeed few of his kin remaining in these lands, and those there were had become wanderers, and their number diminished with every day.  
  
Then you have come to tell me it is time, at last, to choose the straight road over the bent and make my journey to the undying lands? Legolas questioned, though his heart was heavy in his chest.  
  
At this, Gandalf frowned and said, Now did I mention anything of the sort, Legolas Greenleaf? If I did then I have no memory of it, for the decision is not mine to make but yours alone. Is it in your heart, elf of the wood, to leave Middle Earth behind for the Uttermost West?  
  
Legolas looked down and shook his head. My heart remains with the woods and seas and rivers of this land, though the land of valinor is doubtless more beautiful, and its trees and streams more exquisite, it is not the place I was born into, and my heart does not yet yearn for it, although perhaps it should.  
  
Gandalf shook his head. Your heart cannot be instructed, it can only be followed. And there is much here that, despite your years, you have yet to experience. You have no family of your own to accompany you, and in all your wanderings you have yet to find whatever it is that your heart seeks. Tell me, Legolas, have you ever felt love?  
  
The elf's eyes returned to the stream that carried Gimli on his last journey. Of friendly love I have felt much, and great has been its joy to my heart. Yet few of those dear to me now remain, and how each parting has pained me. A love beyond friendship I have yet to know, yet it dismays me not, for even if I never find it I shall have always the memories of my friends.  
  
Gandalf took up his staff then, and he passed it through the waters of the stream, and in its wake was formed a picture of the White City of Gondor, and the steps to the great hall were crowded with people, as for some celebration, and in the doorway stood the King, Eldarion son of Elessar, and his sisters stood to either side of him.  
  
There shall your wanders next take you. Gandalf told Legolas, And there is is that you may find what your heart does not seek.  
  
But at this Legolas laughed, and clapped the old wizard on the back, saying, You will forgive me, Gandalf, if in this matter I do not trust your counsel. For you have shown me one of the great cities of man, and it is my resolve to never give my heart to a mortal, for they pass so quickly, though the passing is no less sorrowful. And he thought of his good friend Aragorn, and of Boromir, and of the many brave warriors of that place that had been his friends ere they met their doom.  
  
Gandalf chuckled and replied, Hasty elf, I ask only that you travel there. You may find that a gift more precious that gold awaits you in the Reunited Kingdom. But for now, dear friend, I must take my leave of you, for I have tarried long in these parts, and I have it in my mind to pay a visit to the shire, and see what new generations people it now.  
  
Legolas accompanied his friend to his cart, and saw it was packed with fireworks and crackers and much to delight young halflings who would have heard of the wizards displays only in the storied of their grandfathers.  
  
The two hugged once more, and the wizard set off along the road, Legolas calling in his wake, Farewell Mithrandir, Old friend, Herald of adventure!  
  
And in time, the elf turned from the place he had mourned Gimli, and set upon a path through the Brown Lands, passing Rohan and over the White Mountains that would take him within sight of the shining pinnacles of Gondor, now greatest of the cities of man.  
  
  
Notes on this chapter:  
  
I'm not sure how fitting it is for a dwarf to have a water burial, but as he and Legolas have, in my telling, spent the best part of a century sailing, I went with it. Legolas set the boat on its way at the meeting points of the rivers Carnen and Celduin.  
  
Yes, Legolas and Gimli had friendly love, no sexy love implied.  
  
The idea of Gandalf not being tied to any lands I got from The Silmarillion - Of The Rings Of Power And The Third Age' where it says  
Galadriel indeed had wished that Mithrandir should be the head of the council, and Saruman begrudged them that, for his pride and desire of mastery was grown great; but Mithrandir refused the office, since he would have no ties and no allegiance, save to those who sent him, and he would abide in no place nor be subject to any summons.'   
A little poetic license.


	2. The Children Of Elessar

  
Disclaimer.  
Although a couple of these folks grew up in my head, most of them are lucky enough to belong to one Mister Tolkien, I'm just making them do stuff. Most probably against their will.  
  
If you want to archive this, please let me know, If you have any questions, let me know, If I've made mistakes and am obviously an uneducated slattern, again, let me know. I currently don't have a beta reader, so there maybe spelling mistakes, but I try to catch as many as I can.  
  
This is the chapter where you go yeah right, it never happened in Numenor... Keep an open mind, if the story goes to plan explanations will be given later.  
  
Warning - we're on chapter 2 and its still fit for family viewing, no slash, slush or anything beyond a U rating. In chapters to come that might be a different story.  
  
Very much a work in progress.  
  
Any constructive criticism is always appreciated. So is blatant flattery. ;)  
  
**  
Chapter Two, The Children Of Elessar**  
  
  
A new season was begun ere Legolas arrived at his destination in the South, for the blossoms of Spring delighted him still and he tarried long upon his journey to see what new life the Soil had thrown up into being. Thus it was early June when he at last stood before the outer walls of Gondor, and the city gleamed and shimmered in the heat.  
  
He touched a hand to the gate and smiled in memory, for the massive construction of mithril and steel was the workmanship of his friend, the dwarf. The seven passwords he then gave to the keeper, and announced himself. I am Legolas, Regent of the wood of Green Leaves that was Mirkwood, beyond the Misty Mountains. A friend and ally of Elessar in his lifetime I come seeking respite from my long travels in the kingdom of his son, Eldarion.  
  
The shining gates swung upon their hinges and the elf was accepted into the city and into the presence of the Chief of Guards. Word is being sent to the King of your arrival, sir. He said, and bowed. If you will, I shall assign you an escort to take you to him.  
  
To this Legolas consented, though he knew the way, and soon found himself lead through the seven circles of the city and into the Court of the Fountain. The king stood in the doorway to the Great Hall, for runners from the gates had brought swift news of his guest. Yet this man in the raiment of the kings of Gondor, the star bound to his forehead generations old, was not the young King that Legolas remembered from his last visit to Minas Tirith. A century that had left not a mark upon the elf was marked in lines upon Eldarion's face and in the greying of his once dark hair. Age had not touched the King's stature or demeanour, however. He held himself proudly, a true man of Westernesse, and when he spoke his voice was clear and strong.  
  
You are welcome, Legolas, friend of the Reunited Kingdom. Always will you find hospitality here. He gestured to his side, where stood a lady, also in Royal Garb. My sister Mirarnor, and I bid you enter and eat with us. Word has been sent to rouse my sister Aewen from her studies, and she too will join us ere long.  
  
Legolas was ushered down a long paved corridor and into the Great Hall, where, watched over by the graven images of Gondor's early Kings, tables were being laid with foods to delight any weary traveller. The elf sat at the King's side for the meal and was introduced to the other faces there, Eldarion's wife and four strong sons and also the Princess Mirarnor and her family, who looked over the City of Arnor in the North and dwelt there usually.  
  
The faces of the Royal siblings had once been markedly fair, it was clear, both having the pale skin and bright eyes of their mother, the Evenstar of her people. They spoke animatedly, with great wit, and asked many questions of the elf, who found himself wondering why he had such little memory of the fine children of Elessar. Reason told him that his encounters with them had been brief, for at the time of his last visit they were grieving for their parents, and he for his friends. He remembered Eldarion most, who had handled well the burden of the kingdom when it was placed upon his shoulders, but the princesses were younger than their brother, and were surrounded by their ladies always, his path crossed theirs briefly, if at all. He regretted not keeping closer contact with Aragorn in the last decades of the King's life, and felt sorrow now that he should come to know the children of his friend only in the later halves of their mortal lives.  
  
Legolas' reverie was interrupted as the doorman heralded the arrival of the princess Aewen, and he was surprised, for his sharp ears had heard no approach.  
  
Looking up, it was as if a light had entered the room. A maiden was in the doorway, a girl who appeared in her youth, with skin pale as milk, hair raven dark yet shot through with strands of the brightest gold that shone as lightning against a stormy sky. Her eyes were sea grey, and shone so that, as she approached, Legolas fancied he could see waves crashing against the dark shores of her pupils. This was no mortal fairness, he knew, and recognised one of his own kin, and yet she had been announced as Aewen, princess of the cities of man.  
  
Welcome, Legolas of the Nine Walkers. She said as she approached the feast table, and he saw that she walked barefoot in the palace, It is many decades since even one of the fair folk last visited Gondor, so to now play host to three must be held a rare honour.  
  
His brow creased momentarily in confusion, until his vision widened to take in the two dark haired elves, twin sons of Elrond, that walked in her wake. With a glad cry he stood to greet his friends of old, though part of him still watched the lady, as she addressed the King.  
  
You will forgive our tardiness, brother, for we were walking on the slopes of Mindolluin, and were not easily found.  
  
Following the gaze of the wood elf, the brothers shared a smile. Elrohir leant forward and asked in a low voice, Are we to take this as your first encounter with our niece, Legolas? The quizzical line of your brow betrays your question.  
  
Legolas returned his gaze to Elrond's sons. My question? He almost whispered it.  
  
Elladan filled in, his smile making tiny creases in his smooth face.  
  
It is always how. his brother continued. It's the question we ourselves asked. The records of Numenor and Beleriand mention nothing of the like. It was for our sister and ourselves to choose our own paths, but this path she has not chosen.  
  
Elladan nodded. On this path she was set. Our sister was fond of saying that all things are created for a reason, and that reason is not for us to question.  
  
But we do. Elrohir finished. Indeed so does the lady herself.  
  
  
  
Notes on this chapter:  
  
I hope you havn't dismissed this as a Mary Sue, because it isn't, and I don't intend for it to become one, because, god, how dull would that be. This story needs to be set in the fourth age, so characters have had to be created. I hope they will develop into multi dimensional creatures in their own right.  
  
The question, how? will be adressed later, i promise, she _was_ created for a reason ;)  
  



	3. Night Breezes

  
Disclaimer.  
Although a couple of these folks grew up in my head, most of them are lucky enough to belong to one Mister Tolkien, I'm just making them do stuff. Most probably against their will.  
  
If you want to archive this, please let me know, If you have any questions, let me know, If I've made mistakes and am obviously an uneducated slattern, again, let me know. I currently don't have a beta reader, so there maybe spelling mistakes, but I try to catch as many as I can.  
  
Still fit for family viewing, no slash, slush or anything beyond a U rating. In chapters to come that might be a different story. I have yet to decide.  
  
Very much a work in progress.  
  
Some reviews would be fahbulous, dahlinks. Let me know how I'm getting on. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far.  
  
**  
Chapter Three, Night Breezes**  
  
Aewen of Gondor sat cross - legged on the floor. The night breezes swept strands of hair across her face, but she barely noticed, so engrossed was she in conversation with folk of her own kin.  
  
In the Great Hall of Minas Tirith the conversation, the songs and the laughter had outlasted the afternoon and endured still as evening drew on apace, until only the elves were left at the long table, the rest having other matters to attend to. And still the fair voices rang out gaily, echoing across the stone faces of the kings of old who watched over the small party, until finally the decision was made to abandon the palace for the night, and continue elsewhere.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were lodging with Aewen for the duration of their stay in Gondor. They had arrived two weeks previously, having pursued the last dregs of an orc hunting party to the very walls of the city before the foul creatures were finally slain. The brothers were avowed not to depart for the West until orcs and their like troubled Middle Earth no more, for their mother had suffered grievously at the hands of those twisted aberrations, and vengeance was ever foremost in their minds.  
  
So it was agreed that the group would make for the dwellings of Aewen, and that Legolas too should lodge there during his stay.  
  
The Tower of Elbereth stood new built against the old outer wall of the city. It had been built at the lady's request and to her specifications. As Legolas followed the others up the winding stair within, he often stopped to marvel at the artifacts, the few small treasures recovered from Numenor that were once kept at Imladris under the care of Elrond, and now were housed in boxes of adamant and set into the walls, to be kept safe in Gondor forever. As the stairs continued upwards they passed through a round room, the walls of which were stacked with books, volumes ancient and crumbling, scrolls, papers, and books newly copied and bound, fresh in their covers. A writing desk and wooden chair completed the room and the stairs wound on, finally reaching their conclusion in another round room, full of seats and cushions. There were huge windows, floor to ceiling, that looked out over the walls of the city and many doors leading off into what presumably were sleeping quarters.  
  
It was not here that they were to rest, however, as Legolas discovered to his surprise, when Elrohir opened one of the vast windows and stepped through, followed swiftly by his brother.  
  
Aewen smiled at the wood elf's confusion, beckoning him to the window before she herself stepped through it. Laid into the stonework at the side of the tower he saw a series of steep rungs, such as only elven feet could safely climb. Nimbly taking this route after the others, Legolas found himself climbing onto the flat, open roof of the tower itself. A small garden had been planted there and the air was sweet with the scent of the many tinduith bushes, whose star like white flowers opened only after dusk. The others were seated on the ground at the centre of the garden, and Legolas followed suit, taking a place between the two brothers, his eyes ever darting about him, enamoured with this small sanctuary.  
  
I come here to breathe, Legolas. Aewen said. The air below can be stifling, trapped between walls, but up here I breathe free air that has drifted through woods, over mountains. In the day the birds will visit me here, and at night I can watch the stars in their dance.  
  
It is indeed beautiful. Legolas agreed, and he leant his head back to look upon the splendour of the skies.  
  
My father ordered its building, at my request, for he knew my spirit was being crushed between the walls. Oh, I love Gondor, and its walls keep my people safe, whom also I love, but they are walls nonetheless. She sighed. Perhaps if I were able to travel more freely beyond their confines, but the guarded journey to Arnor is the only one I undertake with any regularity. It must seem strange to you, who have all travelled far and seen much to delight your hearts.  
  
We have seen much also that has brought us sorrow, Sister - Daughter. Elrohir said. Resent not the city that shelters you, for there is much that would do you evil beyond it's protective walls.  
  
There are things that need to be seen. Legolas began softly, Be they not all joyful. When I walked with your Father, Aewen, I jested that I walked with a child, for the length of his years then could have been fit twenty times over into the span of mine. But it was I who was the child then, and Aragorn who I followed, for the depths of his experiences far outstripped all that I had seen in my more lengthy years. It was he that awoke my own desire to roam.  
  
We travelled far with Estel in his youth. Elladan said, And he roamed not out of desire. I would not see Aewen wander alone, as he did, amid the perils of this land....Your choices are your own, lady, but choose well what you do, for the sake of those who love you, if naught else.  
  
The lady's face was turned suddenly bitter and she spat the word harshly at her kinsman. What choices have I now? What choices have ever I been given? I chose not my life, Elladan, that gift to you was given, but not to me. I can choose not to explore this land, though it lies in my heart to do so, for my brother would not see me leave without sufficient guards, and those I would not deprive my city of. I chose not to watch my father and mother die, and yet that was my fate. It will not be long before I watch my brother meet his end, and my sister too, and more, and yet more of my family, while I yet live on, unchanged. I choose it not, yet such is the course of my fate.  
  
Seeing the sorrows writ large upon her face, Elladan reached for his niece, and drew her close, his embrace a comforting one, as his brother began to speak.  
  
We all are orphans in this land, our parents long having left for the West, but eternal loss, I know, is far harder upon the soul, for we know not the final fate of men. As much as we grieved the loss of our sister, your loss was greater still. Know this, however, that Arwen and Estel live on in you, and in all the generations of Gondor that will be, and in that way they will never die. You have a burden upon you, Aewen, that it so often goes unnoticed is to your credit, but I am glad you would share it with us. It seems that we dwell in an age of loss, for much that we once loved is fading. Rivendell crumbles. Elrohir's voice was steady, but pain lay beneath its veneer, Soon the house of our Father shall be reduced to dust. In Lorien, where our sister rests, the Mallyrn trees stand stripped of their leaves and their beauty. Nimrodel sings there alone. Feel glad, then, that you have this place to call home, and you may tire of it less.  
  
Aewen stared gravely into the darkened eyes of her uncle. I wish that I had seen these havens in their glory, that I should have memory of them now they fade. Mother spoke often of her childhood homes, but she would not return there until her passing. She looked to Legolas. And what of your kingdom? How fares Eryn Lasgalen?  
  
Unable to hold the lady's gaze, Legolas cast his own to the floor. It shames me to say that I do not know. My family departed upon the straight road, and I upon the bent. I know not if any of my people dwell still in my old home, and what might have befallen them. A fine Prince am I who abandoned his duties.  
  
The cheeks of the wood elf burnt with his shame, and there was silence for a long while, as all were lost in their own dark thoughts. But the descended gloom was finally banished by a sound most unexpected. Aewen was laughing.  
  
It began quietly, a small, irreverent giggle, soon restrained, but not held back for long, another giggle followed and soon the elf rocked with laughter. Curiosity lit the faces of the other three, and under questioning as to the source of her mirth, Aewen finally choked out, Look at us. _Look at us!_ Is it not ridiculous? Here we sit, the High Elves of the Fourth Age. Twin Lords of dust, Legolas, Prince of he knows not who, and I, Princess of my own prison! A fine testament to our ancestors, we! Desperate laughter consumed her once again, and soon a smile was seen to crack the stern expression of Legolas Greenleaf while twin smirks mirrored each other on the lips of Elladan and Elrohir. Before long all four clung to each other in helpless fits.  
  
When composure was at last regained among the group, and they could once more look at each other without laughing, the brothers began begging for stories, lighthearted tales and songs from the old days, and it was Legolas who obliged, his smooth voice washed over the others, who lay back and listened. Soon their bodies were stilled in sleep, their open eyes gazing into the skies.  
  
Legolas knelt beside Aewen's sleeping form, the night breezes swept strands of her dark hair across her face, and he reached to brush them back with gentle fingers, that her view of the heavens should not be hindered. Then, he too lay down, and fell into sleep, and the stars danced in all their dreams that night.  
  



	4. Worst And Best

  
  
Disclaimer.  
Although a couple of these folks grew up in my head, most of them are lucky enough to belong to one Mister Tolkien, I'm just making them do stuff. Most probably against their will.  
  
Wow, this chapter was hard work. It's also the longest so far I think and there is still no slash, slush or anything beyond a U rating. I keep saying that this may change in the future. But it will be a while I think.  
  
A batch of fresh baked cyber muffins to any reviewers. Mmm, smell those muffins!  
  
**  
Chapter Four, Worst And Best.**  
  
When Legolas awoke, he was alone on the rooftop. From the sun's position in the sky he judged it to be nearing noon. Doubtless the others had thought it best to let the weary traveller sleep. He sat up and stretched, feeling remarkably well rested for one whose bed had been the hard floor.  
  
Climbing back inside, Legolas called out, Aewen? I am awake at last! Elladan? but no voice came back in answer. As he moved further into the room, he saw a breakfast tray had been left for him. Various sliced fruits were laid out upon it, and soft, sweet bread, and water. His name was handscrawled on a small attached note. Picking up the paper, he called out again, Elrohir? Is everyone gone? and chuckled at the silence that greeted his cries. It seems I have been abandoned here. he observed as he sat and helped himself from the tray.  
  
In her note, Aewen apologised for leaving her guest, having much to do that morning, and reminded him that he had the freedom of the City if he wished to reacquaint himself with it. She also gave instructions as to which room had been prepared for him, and it was there that he went after eating, to wash and to change the clothes he wore, which were heavy and still caked in the dust of the road.  
  
Thus it was some two hours before Legolas emerged, refreshed, from the tower of Elbereth. His hair now hung unbound about his shoulders, reflecting the brightness of the silver tunic of elven silk he wore, a gift from Lorien long ago.  
  
He felt lighter, and more like himself than he had in many long days, with a good night's sleep behind him, no pack to carry and no bow at his back, so it was with quick, easy steps that he set forth into the City in search of Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
It was later in the day, as the heat of the afternoon sun was beginning to wane, that Aewen made her way toward the palace. Her duties for the day taken care of, she meant to sit and talk a while with her sister Mirarnor, who would be returning to the Northern City the next day.   
  
At the doors of the Citadel, she turned and looked back across the City. The white walls of her high home were turned to rust by the rays of the slowly setting sun, and she smiled, wondering if the blond elf slumbered still atop her tower.  
  
In the next second though, that smile flew from her lips. Bells rang out all around her, and the Princess turned on her heels, for she knew the peal of those bells as a signal to the City's healers. There was sickness in the house of the King.  
  
A few moments that passed as hours in her mind took Aewen to the doors of her Brother's apartments. There she found Eldarion, kneeling at the side of his youngest son, Elamir. The boy's face was drained of its colour, and his shirt had been torn apart to reveal a gash at his side, to which the king tended. A bowl of water was placed beside him, and the steam from it carried the sweet smell of the Athelas plant through the room. There was no movement in the boy's body, even the rise and fall of his chest was stilled.  
  
Such a small wound it was, Aewen saw, and it looked not deep. There was more in the boy's sickness than this cut.  
  
She started as a hand was laid upon her shoulder, then in a low voice Legolas began to explain what had occurred. It seemed he had been with the King when the lad was found. He is infected with Orc poison. I fear it works quickly upon him, though your brother does much to quell it.  
  
Aewen questioned, she could see the eyes of the wood elf were greatly troubled. She saw the likelihood of her nephews death in those azure pools.  
  
Their weaponry. Eldarion spoke without looking up from his ministrations. Anger mingled with the fear in his voice, there had been no response to his medicines thus far. Taken from the group slain by the walls two weeks ago. It was kept in the Palace for we meant to study it's nature, but Elamir decided to make his own investigations. Fool! He shook his son, trying to elicit a reaction, a cry, anything to show he lived, Have I not told you their foul metals are dipped in poison!  
  
But the boy's body lay still, his eyes so far back in his head that only the whites were visible beyond their half opened lids.  
  
This is beyond me! The King cried in despair, I have little knowledge of these Orc poisons. It is over. He dropped his head into his hands in grief. To the other side of the room, Mirarnor held Eldarion's wife, Hala, sobbing in her arms.  
  
It was at this time, when all hope was thought lost, that Elladan and Elrohir made their arrival at the palace, ahead of the healers from the City's third circle. Their Father had been called a master of healing for no small cause, and they both had learnt much from him, and seen many wounds such as this one.  
  
Dropping to the side of the stricken lad, where moments before the King had ceased his futile labours, Elrohir pressed his fingers hard into the wound. Elamir moaned and tiny tremors coursed through his body, but it was proof that he was yet alive.  
  
Propelled by this small hope, Aewen moved to her Brother's side, and he clutched her arm so tight she thought his grip would tear her skin.  
  
Elrohir rubbed his bloodied fingers together, seeking with his eyes for traces of the black poison. It has gone deep. He muttered. In the next moment a small blade was in his hands, he moved forward and cut into the boy's flesh.  
  
Hala cried out then, and made as if to pull her son away from the knife, but Elladan was quick to restrain her. Leave him. He knows what he does. This is a burrowing poison, a clean wound can far easier be healed.  
  
Indeed Elrohir had expertly cut out a large section of the wound. Blood pooled in the deepened injury, but there was no blackness in it.  
  
Elladan joined his Brother then, and the twin elf Lords offered up a prayer as one.  
_Varda, lasto peth lammen  
Holle i haru  
Hortha i nestad  
daur i naeg  
echad faen i morn  
si um ast aen  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel_  
The cut flesh withered to dust in Elrohir's hands. Colour began to steal back into the boy's face, and he breathed normally, though still lay numb with shock and pain.  
  
This wound is within your skill to heal. Elrohir told the King and the healers who were at the door. He will not now die from it.  
  
As the healers applied a compress to the young prince's side, Eldarion embraced both the elf Lords who had saved his son. What you have done shall never be forgotten, Sons of Elrond. I, and my City will ever be in your debt. Please, accompany my son to the houses of healing? There clean clothes will be found for you both, and aught else that you desire.  
  
The brothers gladly went with Mirarnor and Hala as Elamir was carried to the houses of healing. The praises and thank you's offered by the Queen could be heard even as they passed into the street.  
  
The King turned then to his youngest sister, and he held her in his arms. I thought he was lost to us, _thel_. I thought all my prayers were made in vain.  
  
I too. Aewen whispered, her cheek was pressed against his and her voice was tremulous, There is nothing that can hold as much horror as the spilt blood of kin. But our prayers were answered, Brother. Our faith was rewarded. He will live.  
  
I know. he kissed her forehead, I know.  
  
Releasing Aewen, Eldarion moved to shake Legolas by the hand. I must thank you for your strength and calm, when I could not be so. It was the Prince of the Wood who had raised the alarm and kept a steady head to explain what had occurred to those who came to help. The King leant closer to Legolas, May I ask you to watch over my sister for a time. I see she is shaken by this, as I am.  
  
The elf nodded, and the King took his leave, hurrying after his wife and son.  
  
Legolas took Aewen to another room, where the blood of her Nephew did not stain the floors. She trembled like a leaf in his arms, and he rocked her gently against him, soothing her until the shivers lessened.  
  
Never have I felt so helpless. She said finally, Unable to do aught but pray. Elamir should have died were my Uncles not with us.  
  
Their knowledge of such poisons is indeed unparalleled. said Legolas, Learnt no doubt from bitter experience, as they both carry Orc scars of their own. I regret that I lack skill at healing, it is the most revered of gifts.  
  
My Brother has such a gift, Aewen said, as did my Father, and indeed all the Kings of his line, but that blood runs not it me it seems. Come, Legolas, will you walk with me? I wish to go outside.  
  
Legolas agreed, For there is a matter about which I greatly wish to speak to you.  
  
The evening air revived Aewen substantially, and she was soon leading Legolas along the high City walls, using the vantage point to draw his attention to what had changed, been built or rebuilt since his last visit to Gondor. At last they reached the walkway above the great gate, and she stopped, and turned to him with a smile.  
  
Now, what subject did you wish to broach with me, Legolas?  
  
Lady, I wanted to inform you of my plans. I shall be returning to my Kingdom, Eryn Lasgalen. Our conversation of last night settled it in my mind. I must know what has become of my home and my people. I hope to stay in your City two weeks more, and make preparations.  
  
Aewen nodded, That is fine, you are welcome here as long as you wish.  
  
Two weeks will be long enough, I think. Legolas said. I spoke to Elladan and Elrohir earlier, and they have agreed to accompany me on the journey.   
  
Though her smile remained in place, Legolas caught a flicker of disappointment in the eyes of the Princess, she had hoped for more time with her own folk, it would be another century perhaps before she saw them again. It...it will be better than travelling alone. she said.  
  
Indeed. So the King said also, when I spoke to him of it.  
  
You have informed my Brother then. Aewen said. So it was that solid a plan.  
  
I have. We talked long together before our minds were taken up with more urgent matters, and he agreed with me that three elven Lords, archers and swordsmen alike, would be a more than sufficient guard for any lady of Gondor, should she wish to travel with them. Sufficient, even, for his own sister.  
  
Aewen's eyes grew wide at Legolas' words, and she caught his hands in hers, not believing what he said.  
  
And so, Lady, Legolas continued, I wished only to ask you if it was in your heart to join us on this journey. It will be long enough, perhaps thirty days if we keep up a pace, but the going should not be too hard, and there will be much to see upon the way.  
  
Is it in my heart? the Princess cried, Why every part of my being has long yearned for an adventure such as this, my heart not least! Will we pass Fangorn Forest, and see East Lorien?  
  
We shall, and if it pleases you, your uncles shall escort you home by a different route, when you choose to return.  
  
It pleases me! Aewen sang out, and the guards at the gate looked up to see who made such a sound, Oh how the worst of days can become the best! And my brother has heard all this, and is agreed?  
  
He is agreed. Legolas said again, and laughed to see Aewen's youthful happiness. Hands joined, they spun together there atop the walls of the City until dizziness broke them apart.  
  
You make the world feel new to me once more. Legolas whispered, but Aewen heard him not, for she sat laughing where she had fallen, her head swaying as the sky still spun about her.  
  
Once Aewen was back upon her feet, Legolas found his hand gripped by her once more, and she pulled him down the steps into the City. Come, I must find my Brother and thank him for this, and see how Elamir fares, and if my Uncle's heads are swollen yet, from all Queen Hala's praises!  
  
Thus, laughing, the two elves ran into the City, and disappeared in the evening shadows.  
  
  
Notes on this chapter:  
  
I don't speak Sindarin, and I'm sure my translation leaves a lot to be desired, but here is what I was aiming for.  
  
_Varda, lasto peth lammen_  
Varda, Hear my words  
_Holle i haru_  
close the wound  
_Hortha i nestad_  
speed the healing  
_daur i naeg_  
Stop the pain  
_echad faen i morn_  
Make bright the blackness  
_si um ast aen_  
now evil is dust.  
_A Elbereth Gilthoniel_  
  
_thel  
_short for _gwathel _meaning sister._  
_  



	5. Clear Sight

  
  
I think this is quite a light chapter. Still no slash, or anything beyond a U rating. I have to warn you that I do have slashy plans for the future of this story. Not saying when, not saying who, but it won't be twincest.  
  
I gotta say thank you for the emails and IM's I've gotten, as well as the reviews, but I need more! I mean, five actual bona fide reviews here. Either that means only five people have read this, or everyone else just hated it. Either way it's a little depressing. So please, leave a review, give me a happy ;) I need you people to keep me going!  
  
**  
Chapter Five, Clear Sight.**  
  
The two weeks that followed Legolas' unexpected invitation were proving to pass slowly, but happily, for Aewen. Though she was never short of things to do, or preparations to make, her thoughts were all fixed upon the date set for their departure.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were glad to see their Niece in such good spirits. Though it was the way of the Princess to always greet the world with a smile, the darkness in her eyes would often betray hidden sorrows. The storm was gone from those grey eyes now, however, and sunlight could be glimpsed beyond the clouds. They spent much time with her, discussing provisions and other necessities for the journey, and in her reading room, marking the path they were to take upon a map, and annotating it here and there with sights not to be missed, or places relevant to their history. Every bend in the road had a story to its name, and Aewen's enthusiasm for such things was unwaning, For the first time she would see for herself what lay East of the Misty Mountains.  
  
A horse was found for Legolas, a fine chestnut steed from the Royal stables that had the name of Berian, and it was put to graze with the white elven horses of Imladris and Aewen's own grey mare Telia. He spent much time with these horses, whispering to Berian, and learning his ways.  
  
Eight days before they were due to leave, Legolas went looking for Aewen, finding her at the Houses of Healing, where she had been reading to Elamir. The boy was now safely set upon the path to recovery, although his dignity would be slower to mend, since he had been scolded for his foolishness by almost everyone that he knew, and some that he did not.  
  
Aewen was in the gardens of that place, among the sweet smelling herbs that grew there, when Legolas reached her, and she saw that he was dressed as if to set out on a hunt.  
  
Why do you carry your bow with you? She asked, for there was no reason for the elf to arm himself within the City walls.  
  
It is long since I have had cause to use it, Legolas said, And I fear I am ill practised. Your Brother has kindly directed me to a place where I might safely reacquaint myself with my bow.  
  
The Long Fields, in the Sixth Circle? Aewen questioned.  
  
The same. And I wondered, if you were not busy, that you might like to come and learn something of archery. Your Uncles too may wish to join us, though I doubt they have been short of practice.  
  
I am familiar with the longbow already, Legolas. Aewen told her guest, amused by his presumptions. And can wield a sword too, should you doubt it, for my Father did not favour Eldarion alone with his teachings. Truth be told, it was now many long years since Aewen had been given cause to lay hand to a bow, and she was not perhaps as confident as she declared herself.   
  
A contest, then! Legolas decided, And we shall see who is the more accurate shot.  
  
said Aewen sternly, her chin firm. Go ahead of me, if you will, and I shall tell my Uncles of the plan.  
  
Legolas bowed low before the Lady, and left with a smile upon his lips as he hurried ahead to make the field ready for battle.  
  
It was not more than a half hour before Aewen joined Legolas where he sat in the Long Fields. He wore the brown and green attire common to all archers from his long abandoned woodland Kingdom, and beside him was set a great bow, black, with gilded leaves inlaid upon it's length, and strung with twined elf hair. The Princess carried with her only a small practice bow, she walked barefoot, as she often was wont to do, and wore a thin, unadorned dress of the palest blue linen, that flowed about her as she walked. Her night dark hair fell about her shoulders like a cloak. Legolas looked up, and thought to himself that this was one whose soul shone brighter than any other he had known. He greeted her pleasantly, and began tightly braiding his hair away from his face.  
  
Elrohir will join us shortly Aewen said, He and Elladan are busy at the palace, but both mean to come when they can. Her voice trailed off as she watched the wood elf's fingers nimbly working plaits into his ash blond hair.  
  
Why do you do that? She asked.  
  
Legolas met her gaze. So my hair will not impair my vision. An archer values clear sight above all else.  
  
At this, Aewen's hands darted to pull her own hair back behind her ears. It was held captive there but for a moment, before spilling back forward to brush against her cheeks once more. She tutted crossly.  
  
Legolas laughed, and got to his feet, extending a hand to the Princess. Are you ready?  
  
You need ask it? countered Aewen, as she stood and reached for her bow.  
  
I believe so, if you mean to compete using that bow. Legolas retorted, glancing disdainfully at the roughly hewn scrap of wood she bore. Leave it where it lays. You shall use my bow, it is light enough for you, I think, and will certainly be an improvement upon the alternative.   
  
He lead her to the middle field, Now, I have set up a paper target against one of the trees, do you see? The shot judged most accurate shall be the one that falls closest to the exact centre.  
  
By way of demonstration, Legolas pulled an arrow from his quiver, notching it to his bow in one fluid movement, then, with his eyes purposely fixed upon the Lady's face, sent it blindly toward the trees, to land a mere hairs breadth from the target's precise centre. Finally the elf turned to look at his handiwork, and shook his head.   
  
Close indeed. Yet not quite accurate. teased Aewen. I believe it is my turn?  
  
She accepted the bow from him, giving herself a moment to adjust to its weight in her hands before setting an arrow to its string. She took aim, one eye narrowed, the other fixed upon the target. There was a whistling sound as she let her arrow fly, followed by a dull thud as it embedded itself two trees away from its intended resting place.  
  
Legolas shook his head in mock regret. Merely a fluke, I am sure. He jested. Now, let us see if I can somehow best you.  
  
Legolas took his next shot, both of their gazes following the flight of his arrow until it landed, not in the target he had set out, but splitting Aewen's errant arrow down its shaft.  
  
Now would you not call that an accurate shot? he said, eyes gleaming.  
  
I should call it a waste of arrows. Aewen told him, folding her arms. I might even name it arrogant. Do your manners not require you to let the lady win? She glared at him haughtily, but there was playfulness in her eyes, and soon both elves succumbed to laughter.  
  
By the time Elladan and Elrohir arrived at the practice fields, Legolas was sending his arrows direct into the target's centre with every shot, and Aewen was at least making the peripheries of the target on each attempt, with her arrows once or twice even veering toward its middle.  
  
Legolas stood behind Aewen, correcting her stance and guiding her hands upon the bow, as the twins crept up, unheard, behind them. Just as Aewen was releasing her arrow, the bows of two others sang behind her, sending their own arrows cleanly into the target, while hers, released with startled fingers, soared into the treetops and was lost from sight in the leafy canopy.  
  
Oh curse you both! Aewen cried, turning on her uncles, who grinned like schoolboys, I would have had it that time! She shook her fist at them before running down the field to hang a fresh target and retrieve her lost arrow. The others watched as she caught a low branch and pulled herself easily up into the tree.  
  
Was she not made for the woods? Legolas observed, noting that her movements in the treetops were so light that the trees looked as though a mild breeze danced upon their boughs, and not a maiden of Gondor. I believe I see the spirit of your Mother's people in her. he said, speaking of the Galadhrim of Lorien.  
  
Aye, and is that all you see in our young niece, Legolas Greenleaf? Elladan questioned good naturedly, For we both have seen that your eyes fall often upon her.  
  
A little of Legolas' natural reserve returned to him at that, for he was unused to such direct questioning and liked it not. She recalls in me memories of when I first looked upon the world with exited eyes. That is all. He replied passively.  
  
She recalls nothing in you but nostalgia, then, friend? Elrohir asked, exchanging a smile with his brother. Legolas chose not to answer, but fixed his gaze away from them.  
  
Why I believe the wood elf might blush, were his face not from marble made. Elladan observed, walking so that he once again faced the Silvan Prince. He scolded, Will you yet deny what has been clearly seen by those who have known you some thousand years? There is no shame in what your heart yearns for.  
  
Legolas glared at the two faces before him, that it had taken him many long months to tell apart, at the first. Elladan's eyes, half a shade darker, Elrohir's lips curling a fraction more at their edges, the two parts of one spirit that they shared. He knew them well now, and they him, but not in this matter. It may be that some among us are inclined to take lovers when and where they will, but my heart I can give away but once, and I would not give it unasked, nor in haste. I have told you all that I feel towards Aewen, which is friendship, and a warm recollection of earlier days. I will not be pressed on this.  
  
It may be that there are some among us, Elrohir said, who are slow to know their own minds. And that may be good, for a heart should not be given in haste, but they should be wary, also, lest lack of clear sight and a slowness of thought should leave that heart cold and unwanted.  
  
Thank you for your warning, friend. Legolas said, a little harshly, Unnecessary though it may be. Aewen could be seen running back toward them with an armful of arrows, and three fresh targets hung on the trees. A smirk curled the corner of the archer's lip. he said, Shall we see who trounces who in a little contest?  
  
Notes on this chapter:  
  
A couple of people asked how Aewen is prononced. Ae becomes Ai in Sindarin pronounciation, so it is pronounced eye-wen. It just doesn't look so pretty when spelt that way. ;)


	6. Namarie

  
A/N - Thank you, I may not get many reviews but the ones I get are so well thought out and nice. Gives me the warm fuzzies. Thanks for helping me believe in myself. Its tricky when you're a first time writer and everyone else is so good!  
  
To answer a couple of quick questions. As I say, slash and also some sadness is coming up probably in three or four chapters time. But don't worry, the slash is nothing graphic or explicit. I don't think that would fit with this story. Anything that happens will be natural emotions and nothing more. I'd just call it love except that then I'd get in trouble with the anti boy-boy brigade for not giving a warning.  
  
Aewen - we will find out more as we go along, but I'm afraid the whole truth about the girl is waiting for the final chapter. The truth about a lot is waiting for the final chapter. :)  
  
Hope you guys stick with me and keep telling me how I'm doing.  
  
**  
Chapter Six, Namarie.**  
  
The sand crunched pleasingly beneath Legolas' feet as he made his way along the riverbank. Ahead of him, silhouetted against the dawn light, a pale figure stood in the shallows. Gentle eddies of water danced about her feet, and if she was aware of the wood elf's approach, she gave no sign of it.  
  
This dawn brought with it the day when, finally, they were to depart the City, setting out to see what now remained in Eryn Lasgalen.  
  
There had been a party held at the Palace the night before. A grand affair in honour of the three visiting elves. All the nobles of Gondor attended in their stately best, Elrohir and Elladan were robed in the deep ruby of Imladris, and none seeing them could deny their lineage and status as Lords of elves and men. Even Legolas looked the Prince he was, in borrowed robes of jade and gold, found for him as he carried no such finery with him upon the road.  
  
Eldarion presided over the feasting and lead the toasts from the High Table, Queen Hala at his side, noble and beautiful among women.  
  
After the meal was done with and the great food dishes were carried back to the kitchens, it was the Princess Aewen who lead the dancing and the songs, unable to keep in her chair a moment more. She wore the white and silver robes of her status in the City, seven stars of adamant were bound to her brow by a fine silver chain, and fronds of honeysuckle trailed about her waist and in her loose flowing hair.  
  
The dancing was wild and joyful and there were few who did not take to the floor for it, the music and songs delighted the hearts of all those who listened, and the revelry went on until the small hours of the morning, for none wished such a night to ever end.  
  
Finally, the King stood, and the music was stopped that his voice might be heard by all who were gathered there.  
  
This night has been a glorious one, and will no doubt live in my mind for many years to come, but I fear that it will soon be time to end it and depart for our beds, lest those who will be leaving our company tomorrow should fall asleep upon their horses. laughter rippled through the crowd as the King continued, Nonetheless, I have one more duty to attend to this night. Elrohir, I ask you to join me at the High Table.  
  
The elven Lord was found among the dancers, and he made his way to the side of the King,  
  
It is known to all here present that, without your skill at healing, I would have one less son in my household this night. Eldarion said, his voice solemn, For this gift you have given me, I can never wholly repay you. I do wish, however, to bestow upon you one small token of my unending gratitude. It will do better work in your keeping than in mine.  
  
Eldarion reached then into his robe, and withdrew a small rosewood box, which was passed into the hands of his Uncle. Upon opening it, Elrohir found a brooch, wrought of silver into the shape of an eagle, with a stone set into it the colour of sunlight upon leaves.   
  
It is Elessar. The elf - stone of my Father. Eldarion said, though Elrohir's recognition was clear.  
  
It belongs to you, Eldarion, and to your descendants. The elf protested.  
  
Nay, that has never been the manner of its passing. the King said, Returned by Mithrandir from it's resting place with the Mariner in the West, It was given by the Lady of the Golden Wood, to my Father, who bore it's name. The stone was merely biding it's time in my hands until it's next owner could be found. It is a healer's stone, and belongs with you.  
  
Defeated in his arguments, Elrohir then bowed before the King and accepted the gift, and as Eldarion moved to embrace him, voices were raised in song one more within the Great Hall, and the celebration continued a short while more, until, one by one, the merry makers had all drifted from the palace and home to their beds.  
  
There was, however, one figure walking the streets of the City who went not straight to his bed that night, although with many days of travel ahead of him, it might have been wise to do so. Instead, Legolas found himself drawn to the banks of the fast flowing Anduin, as dawn was just breaking upon the horizon.  
  
He expected to be alone, but was somehow unsurprised to see Aewen there ahead of him, her fine robes trailing in the water.  
  
The princess did not acknowledge his presence until the wood elf stood beside her, whereupon she turned her head toward him, her face bright with the first light of day.  
  
Legolas was captured by the gaze of her sea hued eyes, and did not speak for a moment. I came to welcome the dawn. He said, when his voice was returned to him.  
  
I came to bid it farewell. she said, and returned her gaze eastward. Although it will be the same sun that greets me tomorrow, and in the coming weeks, each day it will rise upon a new landscape. The promise of new lands excites me, yet I shall miss Gondor, for all that I have said. She shook her head. It is foolish, I will be back here before I know it, and no doubt longing to leave once more, but there is still a part of me that regrets even such a short separation.  
  
I believe I understand. Legolas told her, There is part of me that will always wish to be at sea, though I have spent many years now upon its crested back.  
  
Aewen smiled. Then I perceive that you also come to say farewell, here where the banks of Anduin are sandy and gulls of the sea can often be seen overhead.  
  
said Legolas. For I know not how long it will be before I am again this close to the ocean. But for all the draw of the waves, my home calls me also. I would see that all is well there before I could ever depart West.  
  
Indeed.' Aewen said, and as she was turned away from him, Legolas did not see the shadow that crossed her face at his words. When she looked again toward him, the wood elf marked that he saw crested waves swell and break as clearly in the darkness of her eyes as he would if he stood by the shore and gazed upon the Sundering Seas.  
  
Now it truly is time for me to seek my bed. She said, her mood changed in an instant, Lest the words of my Brother come true later, and I fall from my horse in sleep.  
  
_Im geditha le._ Legolas whispered, as she walked away. The wind carried his words to her and she turned and looked at him curiously for a moment.  
  
Thank you, Legolas. She said finally. Let us hope that will not be necessary.  
  
Legolas stood by the water as she walked away, a calm expression masking the confusions that filled his head, troubling him. Perhaps my friends were right,' he thought, Perhaps I do not know my own mind. I certainly do not know my own heart.'  
  
The dawn sun had long risen and grown hot overhead ere the riding party were assembled at Gondor's gates. The three elf Lords were dressed as they had arrived, in dark hued travel garb, strong but light enough for easy movement. Aewen wore a long, deep blue riding coat, her dark hair pulled away from her face and secured with a silver clip at the back of her head. She waited beside her horse to bid farewell to her brother.  
  
First her four nephews came to the gates with their mother. Each was kissed goodbye and stood wishing that they too could ride with the elven party, but the King was keeping his family close about him for the moment. Soon enough his sons would have duties of their own that would carry them from the City, the two eldest boys already rode with the guard when envoys were sent from Gondor to Arnor.  
  
Finally the King himself came to send the riders on their way. He carried with him a slender belt of tan leather, and a sheathed sword hung from it. This he gave to Aewen and said, Our mother's sword. I pray you never have cause to use it, but I shall feel safer knowing it is by your side.  
  
Aewen withdrew the blade from its sheath, ancient elvish silver, still as strong and as keen as when the inscription was first engraved along its blade. Bittersweet smiles were upon the lips of Elladan and Elrohir, for they knew the broadsword well.  
  
murmured Aewen reverently. I thought it was in Mirarnor's keeping?  
  
She left it for you. Eldarion said, saying that It will see more years in your hands than hers.  
  
You must thank her for me, if she visits before my return, this is too great a gift. Aewen told him, sheathing the sword and fastening it about her waist.  
  
It is a gift well given, if it should keep you safer upon the road, said Eldarion. Even now I wonder if I should not give you a company of guardsmen as an escort.  
  
I should not allow it! Aewen said, laughing. She hugged her brother close before allowing him to assist her in mounting her horse.  
  
Farewell, Elaun Elessariell, Gondor will miss it's songbird while she is away.  
  
Farewell, Eldarion Elessarion. _Muindor nin, Aran nin_. I shall return before you have time to miss me.  
  
They spurred their horses then, and were away, leaving Gondor's King to ponder the truth in that statement, and to try and dismiss as the foolish worries of a protective brother, the small voice that whispered to him that the Princess was forever lost to the Cities of man.  
  
Legolas and Elladan rode a short way behind the other two, who were already making considerable progress over the Anorien pass. At this rate they would reach Eastfold before nightfall.  
  
Why did her Brother call her Elaun? Legolas asked his friend. The name had been playing on his mind since their departure from Gondor.  
  
It is her Mother name. Elladan replied, Aewen is what she is more commonly called in the City, a term of affection that remains with her, I believe. Why do you ask?  
  
Mere curiosity. Legolas replied nonchalantly. He continued to turn the name over in his mind. Elaun, Star given. Did Gandalf not speak to him of a gift he should find in Gondor? He looked to the two dark haired riders ahead. Aewen's musical laugh rang out at some comment of Elrohir's and Legolas felt a twinge of...jealousy?  
  
_Im al-car henion nauth nin. Im al-car henion sen anira-bragol. Im al car-henion_.'  
  
  
  
Notes on this chapter:  
  
Once again, I'm no Sindarin speaker, so there are bound to be mistakes a plenty (please point them out if you notice them) But here is the intended meaning;-  
  
  
_Im geditha le._ - I would catch you. (if she fell)  
_Muindor nin, Aran nin_. - My Brother, My King.  
_Im al-car henion nauth nin. Im al-car henion sen anira-bragol. Im al car-henion_.' - I do not understand my thought. I do not understand this sudden desire. I do not understand.' -These are not spoken, just thoughts inside Legolas's head. Thoughts can be identified because I use thought' instead of in other words instead of .  
  
_Elessariell_ and _Elessarion_ means Elessar's daughter and Elessar's son.  
  
Elves are typically given a birth name by their father, a form of his own name often, then their Mother will rename them something rooted in their personality or fate. They can acquire other names during their lives as Aewen has. Aewen's mother name is _Elaun_, literally _el_ - Star _aun_ - to have given, so star-given. _Aewen_ means bird.  
  
The Bit about the sword, _Hadhafang, _or throng-cleaver comes from the inscription on Arwen's sword in the movie FOTR. It says _Aen estar Hadhafang I chathos hen, thand arod dan I thaung an I arwen _meaning It is called Throng Cleaver this broadsword blade, a defence noble against the enemy throng for a noble lady. Just a bit of movie info I liked.  
  
You can see a picture here:  
http://www.elvish.org/gwaith/movie_inscriptions.htm  
  
In Unfinished Tales -History of Galadriel and Celeborn' There is a section on Elessar the elf stone. I have gone with the view that it is the same stone made for Idril and given to Earendil that Galadriel gave to Aragorn. In the passage it says of the stone _It is said that those who looked through this stone saw things that were withered or burned healed again or as they were in the grace of their youth, and that the hands of one who held it brought to all that they touched healing from hurt. _That is why Eldarion gave it to Elrohir.  
  
They are crossing the White Mountains into Anorien, and heading for Eastfold in Rohan.  
  
I think that's it!  
  



	7. Of Birds

  
A/N - Just a brief interlude along their journey, this. I hope you enjoy it anyway, thankyou everyone who has reviewed, its appreciated so so oh so much!  
**  
Chapter Seven, Of Birds.**  
  
The sun had risen and set no less than fourteen times since the elven company set out from Gondor, and the borders of Fangorn were still a full days ride from where they now rested. There had been several unplanned delays along their route, chiefly in Edoras, at the dwelling of Rohan's aged King Theol, son of Elfwine, with whom two full days and nights had been spent.  
  
Relations between Gondor and Rohan had never been better than they were in these days, and the King could not let a Royal party cross his lands without welcoming them into his home. Similarly the Princess could not pass through Rohan without accepting the King's invitation.  
  
All in Rohan had heard tell of Gondor's elven princess, but there were few among the short lived folk who had actually seen one of the firstborn, or indeed knew much about them, except from stories told by their Fathers. There was great excitement among the people, then, when it was found out that no less than three of the very elves who peopled the stories of old now walked in their lands and dwelt with the King.  
  
Folk brought their children and lined the streets to see the Fairy Princess of Gondor escorted by Legolas, the fell wood elf who had battled bravely at Helm's Deep, and the identical Lords of the Hidden Valley, who once walked the Paths of the Dead with Elessar of Gondor.  
  
The elves, for their part, were most bewildered by the rumpus their visit had caused, yet did their best to speak with all who had come to see them. Elladan and Elrohir, in particular, showed great affection for the infant Rohirrim and endured the youngsters explorations of their long ears and tugs upon their delicate braids with barely a wince.  
  
Even after they had departed from the house of the King, and were continued upon their set route, they could not escape the further delays caused by regular invitations to sup or stay with various Lords of Rohan as they passed by. Nor would they have wished to escape such pleasant interruptions, for their journey was not a hasty one, and a few days lost here or there would trouble no one. Indeed they had passed the previous evening very comfortably at West Emnet, in the warm guest beds of it's Mayor, and so it was with some regret that they now sought a suitable patch of earth on which to lay their bed rolls for the night ahead.  
  
Elrohir had stopped a short way ahead of the others, and was dismounting when Aewen caught up to him.  
  
Why do you stop? She asked.  
  
The ground is flat here, and soft. I think we would do well to stop here for the night. came the reply.  
  
But there are trees only a short distance from here! Aewen protested loudly, gesturing to a small clump of beech trees a short ride away. We would have shelter under them, and from their branches Fangorn might even be within view!  
  
Nonetheless, the light fades and I think it best if.... Elrohir stopped, and sighed in exasperation, for the Princess was already gone ahead toward the trees.  
  
Now do I see why they call her Aewen. he said as Legolas and Elladan slowed their horses beside him. For she flits about as a bird does, never stilling until all around her are driven beyond their wits in trying to keep up!  
  
Elladan laughed. Then I take it we are to sleep under the trees tonight, Brother.  
  
As the Lady wishes. Elrohir replied gloomily.  
  
Legolas smiled, but he remained quiet, as he had been for much of the journey so far. His mind was in turmoil and it was all fixed around the young Princess. Everything about her enchanted him. The lilt of her voice was as the sweetest song to his ears, the light in her eyes as bright as any of the stars. Ai, but she is so young!' he thought. But then, was not Aragorn a mere child in years compared to the Evenstar whose love he claimed for his own? And were there not far more obstacles between those two? Yet somehow all was overcome. Had Elladan not also said there was no shame in what his heart yearned for? How did so many others know the contents of his heart, when he himself did not, Legolas wondered. For surely Aewen must be what Gandalf spoke of when he said that Gondor held a gift beyond gold. He said Legolas might find there what his heart did not seek. The elf both cursed and blessed the old wizard and his cryptic words.  
  
A curse upon that girl! Elrohir exclaimed, and Legolas, brought to his senses once more, found that they had now arrived under the trees. Aewen's horse was tethered here, but she herself was nowhere to be seen. The ground here is stony and uneven, The dark haired elf continued in his tirade, I know not how anyone will find rest here.  
  
We can roost in the branches, then. came a voice from above their heads. It is good enough for the birds.  
  
Aewen had hooked her legs over a strong bough and hung above them, face flushed and arms outspread like wings, for balance.  
  
Good enough for birds, maybe. called Elladan, jumping from his horse to scale the same tree and sit beside his niece on her bough, But most birds do not have to worry about being caught by the ankles and tipped from the trees, now do they, little Aewen? A grin on his face, he caught her ankles and made as if to follow the example of his words. Elrohir laughed below as Aewen screeched and tried to catch hold of Elladan's legs.  
  
You do, Elladan Elrondion, and by the Lady I will have your ears!  
  
Elladan bravely held out his arm to the snarling beast and helped her upright, to sit beside him.  
  
We could still sleep in these branches. Aewen said stubbornly, They are wide enough, and smoother than the ground.  
  
Not so smooth as the resting place I had selected. Elrohir chastised, but he was beyond argument, and, after seeing to the horses, he and Legolas joined the others up in the vast trees. It was true that Fangorn could be glimpsed from this height, but it was merely a blur in the darkness, and Aewen was eager to see more of what remained of Eriador's eldest forest.  
  
It must have been wonderful, she mused absently, growing up in a forest.  
  
Legolas smiled, It was wonderful, but terrible also, to be raised in Mirkwood. Much of what once held beauty and wonder was overcome by shadow in the time of the Necromancer. The trees are grown so close in places that underneath them is nothing but black. To see the sun in those areas you have to climb, and if you climb the wrong tree you might well find yourself face to face with a spider, its black legs as thick as your own and twice as long!  
  
The tale had been meant to scare and it had the desired effect, as Aewen gasped and shivered, and then laughed at herself for doing so.  
  
Did the spiders all depart when the tower at Dol Guldur was thrown down? She asked.  
  
Most fled or were killed, Legolas said, Eryn Lasgalen was entirely changed from the Mirkwood it once was, before I left. Though I do not doubt that there are still some remaining spiders and other black creatures that lie in wait for wayward elves...  
  
Stop, or you will have her change her mind about accompanying us! Laughed Elladan.  
  
I will admit to having no love of spiders. Aewen said. But why were the creatures not driven back long before?  
  
Legolas frowned. The elves of my realm were a fearful, careful race. he said. The Silvan elves of the wood were not skilled fighters, and less than a third of those who fought Sauron in the Last Alliance ever returned. There was no family untouched by loss. My Father returned from the war a young King of a depleted people. From that time onward young elves studied battle, not books. Archery and sword work became more vital to us than music or dance, but the people had no will to fight again, knowing the losses of battle only too well. So we fled before the darkness when it came, allowed ourselves to be pushed into the corner of our land, defending ground where we could, but never attacking. It is perhaps not the way I would have chosen, but my Father had already lost too much and would not risk further tragedy. He is a good man, but gives much of his love to gold these days, it can't hurt him as people can. I hope he has found more peace in the Blessed Lands than ever he did here....  
  
Your people suffered hardships that I did not comprehend. I am sorry, Legolas. Aewen said, quietly. She thought of her own Father, who had loved her perhaps too much, and her own protected childhood. After two children born with round ears, her parents had not expected that hers should bear points, and her birth had been the source of much wonder and celebration in the Palace. As an elf, she grew more slowly than her siblings, and remained her Father's little girl until the day he died. Her Brother, too was most protective of his youngest sister, and she trained at the bow and sword for amusement rather than need. Her Father and Brother would never have let any harm come to her.  
  
We had many joys, also. Do not let me tell you otherwise. Legolas said, the smile returning to his face, Great hunts by torchlight, followed by wild feasts among the trees, grand balls and seasonal celebrations. When you live in the dark, rays of light are always more beautiful.  
  
Aewen smiled, and Legolas wanted to say that no beauty could compare to her, but Elladan spoke first, And now I suggest that we sleep, lest further talk of feasting should have us raiding our packs.  
  
And lest further talk of spiders give us terrors in the night! Elrohir added, with a glance at Aewen. Mind no one tips you from your tree as you sleep. He warned.  
  
Aewen lay back, her eyes star-ward. Legolas would catch me. She said sleepily. He promised.  
  
Elrohir looked toward the wood elf then, and arched a single brow.  
  
Notes on this chapter:  
  
Eomer of Rohan was 28 when he became King, and ruled for 65 years before his son Elfwine Succeeded him. He was 93 when he died. In my timeline, Elfwine died and was succeeded by Theol in FA 141, and the current year is FA 231.   
  
The men of Rohan have lifetimes closest to our own, seeming to die betwen 70 and 100. Therefore there would be none alive in Rohan who ever met Aragorn or Arwen. This is also why they think of the twins as ancient, when the twins would not think of themselves that way.  
  
For anyone who wants to know, Eldarion is 181, Mirarnor is 178 and Aewen is 166. These are my own creations. Aragorn died at the age of 210.  
  
Elves reach their age of majority at 50, comparable to 21 in humans.  



	8. The Trees Sing

  
A/N - Okay. I had to spend half an hour researching different types of tree bark for this chapter, but don't let that put you off. This is a very important chapter for me and I would really like to hear your thoughts on it.   
**  
Chapter Eight, The Trees Sing.**  
  
Fangorn had loomed before them throughout the day's ride, spreading and rising until all the horizon was filled with it's dark, leafy sprawl. The horses cleared it's borders in the late afternoon and were tethered by the banks of the Entwash where it ran under the eaves of the trees. The beasts were glad of the dappled shade after long exposure to the hot afternoon sun.  
  
The riders walked deeper into the forest, enjoying the peace they found there.  
  
Ah, this is a changed place! Legolas exclaimed happily, No more do the trees dwell on old hurts and wrongs. All is mended now and they sing of new life and fresh growth. It is a pretty melody.  
  
It is indeed a world away from the dark, mournful place that once it was. Elladan agreed, placing his hand upon the trunk of an aged oak, grown knotted and twisted over the years. Old as the rivers, its heart was still full of the song of youth.  
  
Time moves slower for trees than it does even for elves. Elrohir told Aewen, One of their songs can stretch over many centuries.  
  
Aewen was removing her shoes, wanting to walk barefoot on the thick, springy grass that carpeted the ground beneath the trees. It is more splendid than I ever imagined. She said, these ancient trees are far more majestic than anything built by men's hands. I feel the peace here. I feel the history, but I hear not the songs of which you speak. Perhaps I have dwelt too long in the City for the voice of nature to speak to me.  
  
You are just unused to listening. Legolas told her kindly, Our ancestors taught language to the trees and it is our gift to hear their words. All things have voices if you will but listen. Come, I will show you. He took Aewen's arm and lead her deeper into the forest, where the oldest, most powerful trees could be found.  
  
Elrohir moved to follow where Legolas lead, but found himself restrained by his Brother, who caught hold of his arm and pulled him back. We have all evening to walk among the trees, perhaps for now it would be wise to see to the horses. Elladan suggested, and a knowing look passed between the sons of Elrond.  
  
As Legolas and Aewen walked further into the Forest, the trees around them grew taller and closer. They were soon winding their way between ancient trunks of all types and descriptions, thick hoary Oak trees, delicate silvery Birches, grey Limes and lithe, papery barked Poplars.  
  
They stopped, finally, in a tiny, circular clearing, overhung with trailing Willow limbs and dark Ash boughs. Legolas turned Aewen to face him and took hold of both her hands.  
  
Close your eyes. he instructed, now, tell me what you can hear.  
  
I, I don't believe I can hear anything, save now the sound of my voice. The young elf said at long last, and Legolas struggled to hide his smile at the look of sincere concentration upon her face.  
  
You try too hard, Lady, he said, These things cannot be forced. Relax and let the peace of this place overtake you. Leave thoughts of the trees for the moment and focus inside yourself. Now, what do you hear?  
  
I hear...my heartbeat.  
  
Good, now spread your focus a little wider, make a circle about yourself and listen only within it. What do you hear?  
  
I hear your heartbeat. I hear the murmur of the wind in the branches above us, I hear rustles in the grass below.  
  
Legolas' voice was barely a whisper, his breath was warm against her cheek. Widen your focus in another circle, and another. Send your thoughts into the ground and up through the trees. Listen to what is in their hearts. What do you hear, Aewen?  
  
I hear my heartbeat. I hear yours. I hear rustles in the grass, murmurs in the branches. I hear birdsong. I hear....Oh! She clutched his hands tightly in hers as a deeper, older, richer music flowed through her. First one tree raised it's voice in song, a melody sad and sweet of the endless seasons, then other trees joined their words to the harmony, each song different but in some way complementary. The language had once been elvish and now was grown slow and stretched, but the music spoke to her heart and she understood every word.   
  
Oh...it is like nothing I have ever heard, Legolas! She whispered, Every tree, every voice is unique and yet part of the same song. I can hear a willow, it mourns the loss of the birds that once made their homes it it, and hopes for their return in Springtime. There is a tree that sings only of its joys, every note a celebration. Somewhere, far off, there is a tree whose heart is turned rotten, and it whispers its discontent. Its neighbours tell it to remember the strength it once had, and take heart. Her grey eyes flickered open and found themselves mirrored in eyes of blue. Everything has a voice, She told him, Saplings newly emerged from the Earth sing, the grass sings songs short and high, even the rocks have voices. Do you hear it?  
  
I hear it, Legolas murmured, I hear it all.  
  
It is beautiful.  
  
As are you.  
  
Aewen's lips parted in surprise, but Legolas stopped her words with a kiss, chastely pressing his mouth to hers, withdrawing but for a moment, then kissing her again, longer, deeper. She tasted sweet as berries.  
  
Suddenly, hands pressed against his chest, pushing him away. Aewen looked wildly about her for a moment, as if the trees had closed in around them and had left no route for escape, then, seeing a gap, she was through it and running, her pale form soon lost from sight beneath the shadows of the trees.  
  
Legolas cursed himself loudly, his fists so tightly clenched that his short nails drew blood from his palms. What had he presumed! What arrogance had he to force his advances upon one not half his age and inexperienced in the ways of the World? She filled his senses, he could still feel her, smell her, taste her. But she was gone, and now he could never look upon her again without knowing what he had done, without seeing the distrust in her eyes. How could he have been such a fool?  
  
He ran into the Forest, the way she had gone, clinging to some small hope that an apology might be a start at fixing what he had broken.  
  
The sky darkened over Fangorn and Elladan and Elrohir busied themselves collecting dead wood for a fire that would see them through the night. It was an unwritten rule that living wood should never be cut and used for kindling in this Forest, but there was plenty to be found on the ground.  
  
Elrohir returned to the camp, his arms full of bracken, and laid it down near where his Brother was building a fire. The light from the newly lit flame reflected off some object in the pile, and Elladan gingerly picked it out between his thumb and forefinger. This is no twig, it is metal. He muttered, holding it up to the light for the briefest of moments before slinging it to the ground in disgust. Tis part of an Orc blade! What business had those foul creatures here, I wonder.  
  
It carried the debris of many days upon it, Brother, Elrohir said, Whatever creatures may have passed here, they will be long gone now. The Forest is not friendly to their kind.  
  
I still would know their purpose. Elladan said grimly, We shall check for tracks and leavings in the morning. Elladan never forgot what the Orcs had once taken from him, and he was merciless and unresting in his vengeance.  
  
As you wish. Elrohir agreed, before attempting to change where the conversation lead. The wood elf has been gone an age in the company of our niece. He observed, smiling, I do hope we will not have to defend her honour on their return.  
  
Legolas could not make unwanted advances upon her if a knife were at his throat. Elladan said. No doubt Aewen heard the trees and is even now talking endlessly about the wonder of her experience. I love her dearly, but have met no other who can talk at such length about the sweetness of apples, or how the sky is blue.  
  
Elrohir laughed, And yet I suspect Legolas could listen to her until the ends of the Earth.  
  
Aewen sat silently on the steep bank of the Entwash, her feet trailing in the water. She could still hear the song of the trees in the darkness of the Forest, but her mind dwelt on other things.  
  
Eventually she heard movement, footsteps in the wood behind her, and looked round to see Legolas, bearing a fallen branch which he used as a makeshift torch. The starlight did not penetrate the trees this deep in the Forest. The Prince drove the torch into the ground and sat down beside her. He did not speak for several moments, and his expression was troubled.  
  
I am sorry, he said at last, I am so sorry for any upset I caused you. I was rash and thoughtless in my advances. I never meant to offend...  
  
You did not offend my honour. Aewen said quickly.  
  
Legolas did not understand. I forced my unwanted attentions on you. I who should have known better. The words rose like bile in his throat.  
  
Not unwanted.  
  
But you ran from me! The wood elf began.  
  
Not unwanted. Aewen sighed.   
  
How so?  
  
Turning her body to face him, Aewen watched for his reaction as she spoke. You return to Eryn Lasgalen.  
  
  
  
You told me before that you return there because you must know how your kingdom fares before you sail West.  
  
Legolas nodded again, unsure as to where this lead.  
  
Legolas, I have no plans to sail to the Blessed Realm. I do not know if I shall ever make the journey, and if I do it will not be soon. I was born a child of men, and I cannot yet put myself beyond their reach. For all the wonders Valinor no doubt holds, it is not where I was born, and this land has strong ties upon my soul. I cannot, then, lead you on with kisses and soft words, for I could not bear the separation that would inevitably come.  
  
Legolas drew in a long breath at these words, and then he smiled. I spoke words not unlike those to Mithrandir not more than a season ago. He said. I was asked if I yet desired to sail the straight road, and I answered no, that my heart rests here, in the land of my birth. He took her hand, Now does my heart give me yet another reason to stay. I believe that old man had this very motive for sending me to Gondor.  
  
Aewen studied him closely. Then you have no plan to leave?  
  
I have no plan or desire to.  
  
And what of the sea?  
  
The sea?  
  
Does it not call to you still?  
  
Legolas considered this for a moment before he replied, Aewen, tell me what you see when you look into my eyes.  
  
Your eyes? I see blue, sometimes translucent and pale as ice, sometimes almost violet in hue. Sometimes I believe I can see your thoughts reflected there, but they are unreadable to me at this moment.  
  
Legolas drew her closer to him then, searching her eyes with his gaze.  
  
When I look into your eyes, I see the Ocean. He said, Sometimes it is still and calm, and in other moments a storm moves in them and the foamy waves crash against rocks. But the sea is always there, in your eyes. I can taste it's salt. I hear the cry of gulls on the shore. It is you, and not the waters of the world, who steals my heart from the woods.  
  
I steal your heart?   
  
I would give it freely. He whispered.  
  
What do you think will become of the world, when the last of our kin have gone? She asked,  
  
I believe it will be a darker place without the light of our people. He told her, his hands trailing in the soft waves of her hair, gently separating the gold strands from the dark, as night from day.  
  
  
  
The whispered conversation continued.  
  
If I were to kiss you now, would you run from me?  
  
If I were to run from you, would you catch me?  
  
_Im geditha le._   
  
When their lips met this time, neither pulled away. Aewen's arms wound about his waist, and the blond elf gathered her into his embrace. To Legolas it seemed that a part of his soul that had always been missing was finally returned to him. They held each other, there on the banks of the Entwash, until their torch was nothing but ash beside them, and the only light in the darkness was their own.  
  
When at last they returned to the camp, hand in hand and full of new blossomed feelings, a glance passed between the two Brothers who waited there, but nothing was yet said.  
  
The stars looked down upon the small group, settled under the eaves of Fangorn Forest, as, one by one, they fell asleep.  
  
  
Notes on this chapter:  
  
_Im geditha le - I would catch you.  
  
_You need to know Galadriel's message to Legolas in TTT to understand why the ocean in Aewen's eyes is important. - _Legolas Greenleaf long under tree, In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea! If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore, Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more_. The lady often has more than one meaning to her words, so that is where the inspiration came from.  
  
So yes, as well as the tree bark research, there was the whole kissing thing. I'm new to romance writing and that is why you need to let me know how I got on. I'm not a graphic writer, and anyway nothing more than kissing was shared between them in this chapter, but I tried to make the emotions real.  
  
  



	9. Into The Dark

  
A/N - Firstly, thank you all so much for the reviews. They are a real boost and inspiration to write. I'm glad people are enjoying this.  
  
This chapter is where things begin to move. It also gets a bit more complicated, so you will find a note with a bit of history from the Silmarillion and Unfinished tales at the bottom. You don't need to read it if you don't want to know how I worked certain things out, but please read the last couple of lines, its just a little warning.  
**  
Chapter Nine, into The Dark.**  
  
Silvery scales caught the sun and refracted through the clear blue waters of the Limlight into a rainbow of colour as the fish swam downstream.  
  
Pale hands darted after it, slim fingers gripped it firmly and pulled it, gasping, from the water. Aewen reached for her knife, meaning to gut the creature quickly rather than watch it die a slow death, suffocating in air.  
  
Not far away, Legolas walked slowly between the trees, deep in thought. He had set out to check for Orc tracks, but, although his eyes were fixed upon the ground, his mind was not on the job at hand. It instead replayed the events of the previous night with startling clarity. He recalled her as if she were before him again, the faint smell of honeysuckle in her hair, the light brush of her eyelashes against his cheek....  
  
Thus it was a shock when at last he looked up and found himself flanked on either side by two dark haired elves, and he looked about him to see where they had so suddenly sprung from.  
  
A riotous troop of Orcs could have been marching in your wake and you would not have know it, Legolas! Elladan laughed. Would you care to enlighten us as to what occupies your mind so completely that it dulls all your other senses?  
  
After moving camp that morning from the banks of Entwash to those of Limlight, and reaching the decision to spend one more night under Fangorn's peaceful eaves before setting out to cross the Anduin, the Brothers and the wood elf had begun an investigation of the Forest borders, in case anything further could be found to suggest the presence of Orcs in the area.  
  
The search had revealed nothing, and so it was with easier minds that the twins had set out to track down their friend where he wandered.  
  
I was meditating on something of beauty. Legolas answered stoically.  
  
Such as the beauty of the forest? queried Elrohir.  
  
Aye, the forest is indeed beautiful. answered the blond elf.  
  
Our niece seemed in excellent spirits this morning, Legolas. Elladan observed. You and she spent a long time together last night. I wonder, was it meditation on the beauty of the trees that delayed your return, or meditation on beauty of some other kind?  
  
Legolas stopped walking. I will not deny that Aewen's beauty far outstrips that of the trees, to my mind. He said.  
  
Ah, but purely in a nostalgic sense, as you told us so firmly back in Gondor, eh, old friend? Humour tinged Elladan's words, and indeed both elven Lords appeared to be fighting a battle against laughter.  
  
Legolas sighed, and held up his hands in defeat. You were right, I did not know my own mind then. I denied what was in my heart. You saw before I did and I bow to your greater perception.  
  
Elrohir snorted, Why thank you kindly, my Lord. But, of course we must now enquire as to your intentions toward our young niece.  
  
Elladan nodded sagely, Indeed, it is our duty. Aewen is but an innocent girl, and her honour must be protected. The grin that tugged at his lips was quickly restrained and replaced with a contemplative frown.  
  
I can assure you that my intentions are quite honourable. said Legolas defensively.  
  
You say that, wood elf, Elrohir began, But one cannot help but wonder at the intentions of someone who would lead a lady into a dark, unfamiliar forest, alone, and hold her there for several hours.  
  
_Several_ hours. Elladan reiterated, moving closer to Legolas as he continued, Several hours in which any number of unsavoury actions could have been pressed upon our young, innocent, naive niece.  
  
We did but kiss! Legolas protested to the grim faces of the two Brothers. We did but kiss and talk pleasantly together, and nothing more. If you would claim that I could ever willingly insult the honour of a maiden then you are much mistaken!  
  
The grim faces were suddenly not quite so firm. A lip trembled. A nose wrinkled. Before long the woods echoed with the sound of long suppressed laughter.  
  
The fish was placed into a large pan full of water. Aewen set about building a small fire.  
  
Elrohir shook Legolas' hand firmly, then took his arm as the three walked back toward the camp. You have won me a wager, friend. Elladan swore you would never make your move. You will be pleased to know that I had more faith in your abilities as a suitor.  
  
I am unsure if pleased would be my chosen word.... Legolas put in.  
  
Ah but was I not the one who first remarked on how his eyes turned so often towards her? Elladan boasted, And I am glad, Legolas, to be proved wrong and that you were able to let your feelings be known at last. I have kept watch on you this last week for fear you should burst!  
  
I had to be certain of my heart. The blond elf explained. I wished not to act in haste.  
  
Aye, and that is a good thing. said Elrohir. You would not trifle with the lady's affections. See that it remains so, for I am sure you are aware that, should you ever hurt her, in any manner, my Brother and I would be forced to gut you like a fish supper.  
  
Legolas smiled, though he knew Elrohir in no way jested with his words. I am aware. he said, And can assure you that I mean to keep my guts, and the Lady Aewen, perfectly safe.  
  
With these words they reached the camp, only to find that their fish supper was perhaps not so well gutted as it should have been. Aewen sat, cross legged, staring dismally into a deep pan wherein swam a large, completely whole, silver scaled fish.  
  
I have never caught my own meal before. She explained, I did not realise that the catching was not the hardest part.  
  
Later, the four elves walked together along the banks of the Limlight as it wound its way out of Fangorn. Elrohir carried a large, empty pan, it's captive fish now returned to the waters from whence it came. His brother walked beside him, and his niece a few steps behind, arm in arm with the blond woodland Prince.  
  
They had been walking for some time, it was a warm day and a fine afternoon for a stroll.  
  
That was, until the ground beneath them began to fall away. There was a terrible groan, then a grinding, crunching noise as the earth began to tilt and crumble. Robbed of their balance, the elves fell forward, and then downward, as a great pit opened where they had stood.  
  
It was a long drop, and a hard floor that rose up to greet them. None were able to recover from the fall in time to see the stony slab of earth swing back into place above their heads, leaving the cave as dark as pitch.  
  
For a cave it was, Elladan soon realised, as he became the first to revive and get to his feet. The walls had been carved out of the earth, and they had fallen through some sort of long concealed secret door.  
  
Is anyone hurt? he called out into the darkness, Aewen? Elrohir?  
  
Various groans of acknowledgement came out of the black.  
  
I don't think anything is broken... Elrohir ventured, as he rubbed his painful wrists.  
  
I'm soaked. Aewen said, sounding somewhat shaken, I think I'm in some sort of pool.  
  
Legolas moved toward her voice, groping blindly. A warm substance clung to his forehead and made rivers down his cheek, and he knew it to be blood, but it was not serious, and he had survived otherwise unscathed. Call out again. He instructed, I can't find you.  
  
Aewen was about to oblige, when a small part of the rock above them came loose and fell. A thick stream of light poured through the gap it left, and there was a collective intake of breath from the captives in the cave. The sunlight hit the wall and its gleam was mirrored in the facets of a thousand gemstones that glittered there. They sent out their own, smaller beams of light, criss crossing the cave and lighting upon other gems, scattered in the rock like tiny stars. It would have been beautiful, if they were not trapped there.  
  
As their elven eyes adjusted to the half light, they found they could now locate each other by sight. Elladan and Elrohir stood close to each other in the centre of the cave, Legolas had been searching its edges, and Aewen stood waist deep in a natural stream that trickled out of the very rock face, her hair and clothing saturated in the filthy water.  
  
As Legolas and Elrohir hurried to help the Lady, Elladan stared upwards. I believe we fell through some sort of secret entrance. This must be an abandoned dwarf cave. The rock above is hinged to allow it to be pushed open, but how did they ever get up there?  
  
I should want to know how this place came to be abandoned. Aewen said as she shucked off her sodden coat and accepted Elrohir's as a warmer replacement. Not for nothing would dwarves leave such treasures.  
  
Legolas agreed, drawing Aewen close against him and brushing her wet hair away from her face. My old friend Gimli would have had a few choice words for any who left this place uncared for.  
  
It had indeed been left uncared for. There was no furniture but a carved table and two chairs, of dwarf height, now thickly coated in dust and grime. Piles of rubble were stacked up by the walls and the remains of old metal torch holders were rusted in the rock.  
  
I think the question that should be foremost in our minds is how do we get out. said Elladan. There would appear to be only one exit, and the walls are unscalable.  
  
Broken rock we have in abundance. said Legolas, Perhaps enough when stacked upon itself to suffice as a crude ladder?  
  
I had the same thought, Elrohir said. We can but try. This low table may serve as a base.  
  
And so the work began, collecting stones and stacking them into a perilous tower. It soon became clear that it would never reach high enough, but there seemed no other option. And then Aewen's hands found something smooth and round, lying half submerged in the water of the stream.  
  
She pulled out the dark globe, and as she set it down before her, her eyes were filled with the brightest light, and a voice, female, deep and strong spoke inside her mind.  
  
_Suilad, El-yende._  
  
Aewen pulled her hands away from the sphere with a cry. Immediately Legolas was by her side.  
  
What happened?  
  
The princess gestured to the glass ball, now darkened and silent once more. I heard voices....inside my head. There was a light. She reached a hand toward the orb, but Legolas caught her wrist.  
  
It is a palantir. Do not touch it!  
  
All four elves were by this time gathered around the globe. It was dark, and smooth as glass, about a foot in diameter. Aewen shook her head. It cannot be. All are lost or destroyed, save the stones of Anor and Orthanc.  
  
Then explain how else you heard the voices. said Elladan, You are not touched, Aewen, it must be the work of the stone. It is as Legolas said, you must not look into it.  
  
Aewen freed herself from Legolas' restraining grip and looked closer at the stone. If it is a palantir, then it is my birthright to use it, for they were gifts to the men of Numenor, ancestors of my Father. There is no Dark Lord to look back at me now, I saw only light.  
  
She leant forward, then, and placed her hands upon the stone, looking into it. Once again the smooth surface filled with golden light, and this time all could see, as a face, pale and beautiful and wreathed with fair, shining hair became visible in the sphere. All but Aewen recognised at once the Lady Galadriel, and behind her an ebony haired Lord stood.  
  
__ Elrohir cried, and placed his hand upon the stone, but only Aewen could hear the words of the Lady, for they sounded within her mind.  
  
Greetings, Star - daughter. Listen to me, for we have little time, my mind cannot long hold the stone over such distance. You stand now in the dark, and there is darker yet to come for you. You must not seek the light! Your way is downward and deep, but do not be afraid. If your party remain steadfast then the light shall not die in your lands.  
  
The light within the palantir began to flicker and fade, the final words Aewen heard were spoken by the Lord. Have strength, child, may none of you fall to the night.  
  
The surface of the globe clouded over then, and became dark, and Aewen's head felt heavy upon her shoulders, as though tired from some great exertion.  
  
Everyone began to speak at once, and it was some moments before Aewen knew she had seen the Lord Elrond, and the Lady Galadriel, the blood of both of whom she carried in her veins.  
  
She told them of the Lady's words, and the Lord's, and there was much debate over their meaning. They did now stand in darkness, but what other way did they have other than to seek the light above them?  
  
It was Legolas who provided the only possible answer. In removing rubble from the walls, he had uncovered a low ledge. Further exploration now revealed a small door, sealed tight with stones.  
  
They gathered by the sealed passageway as the wood elf removed more of the blockage, until at last a gap was made. The rush of rancid air that issued from it drove them all back into the cave.  
  
Finally, hand firmly over his mouth, Legolas ventured forward once more and peered through the hole. It looked down a dark passageway, but there was a faint light flickering at its end, and unfamiliar sounds could be heard echoing in the distance. Something came into view then, on the peripheries of Legolas' sight, and he turned to the others with darkness in his face.  
  
__  
  
  
  
Notes on this chapter:  
  
  
_Suilad, El-yende. - _greetings, Star - daughter (Yende is Quenya.)  
  
__ - Father!_  
  
- _Orcs!  
  
Okay, so, the palantir thing, how does that work?   
  
Well, some seeing stones were gifted to Numenor from the elves of the undying lands and seven were brought to Middle Earth when Numenor was destroyed, by Elendil, who founded Gondor and Arnor - remember Seven stars and seven stones and one white tree?  
  
All but the stone of Elostirion which only looked out at the sea, the Anor stone Denethor used in Minas Tirith, the Orthanc Stone Saruman used and the Ithil stone Sauron used were lost by the time of the war of the ring. The Ithil stone was probably destroyed then, and the stone of Elostirion was taken back to Aman on the ringbearers ship, leaving only two.  
  
The stone of Osgiliath was destroyed and the stones of Amon Sul and Annuminas were lost in the north sea long ago by Avedui.  
  
So how did one get into a cave near Fangorn? I worked it out like this. There is a stream in the cave, which is a tributary from the Limlight, which in turn is a tributary of the great river Anduin. Anduin crosses Middle Earth, running down from the North Sea. The stone they have found is the Palantir of Annuminas (the stone of Amon Sul was huge) and it has been carried over hundreds of years, out of the sea, down Anduin and into this cave. Its not cannon, folks, just my imagination.  
  
Some things are just fated ;)  
  
Now, how did Galadriel and Elrond manage to see them, since the stones generally never saw further than Tol Eressea (the lonely island) even when they were in Numenor?  
  
Okay, there were more than Seven Palantir. They were made in Valinor in ancient times, and many remained there, including the Master Stone in the tower of Avallone. It is this master stone that Galadriel is using, and it takes a lot of her concentration to communicate over such a distance, which is why she did not have long.  
  
As to how she knew they would be there, with a palantir, at that moment, well that's just part of the mystery of the Lady. I can't tell you all her secrets.  
  
She is right though, things are going to be getting darker over the next couple of chapters, I hope you stick with me through it.  
  



	10. Darker

  
A/N - I'm so sorry this chapter has been long in coming. It was kind of hard to write, you'll see why. Um, rest of note at the bottom.  
**  
Chapter Ten, Darker.**  
  
From further tentative explorations into the passageway, it had become clear that the cavern ahead contained four Orc sentinels. The floor dropped away in the centre of the cave and a great bridge had been built across it, with stairs leading downwards at either side. It was impossible to see what lay below.  
  
Two Orcs guarded one side of the bridge, facing into the cavern, and the two further guards faced away on the opposite side. They rotated positions at half of every hour.  
  
In the small cave in which they were trapped, four elves discussed battle plans.  
  
The creatures should be at slumber in these hours, when the sun is high. Elrohir said, But the sounds we hear from below suggest some work is underway. We must be careful those below do not see us until we are upon them. We do not know how many we will face.  
  
Legolas smiled, death stalked in his eyes, and an appetite for battle long suppressed was writ across his features. Had they a million horde, I would not turn from this. He said. We three have killed more of their race than they could count. We shall but add to the tally.  
  
And I? Aewen asked, aware of her exclusion from his words.  
  
You shall remain here. Legolas stated simply. When it is done, I will come for you.  
  
You will find an empty cave, then. she said, For I would not remain here, blind and powerless while you fought, if you were to bind me to the rocks.  
  
You do not understand the danger, you have no experience of this... Elladan began.  
  
I understand full well what you go off so gaily to face. Aewen said. Indeed I believe I find the situation more grave than you do. I have not your battle-lust. But I will not be swayed from this. I can wield a blade if I need to, but I cannot remain here, unknowing.  
  
Legolas drew breath to name her foolish and naive, but Elrohir stayed his words.  
  
We speak only out of love for you. he said, perhaps our concern makes our words too hasty.  
  
If you have an eye to my safety, Uncle, then would it not be better to keep me in sight? Alone here, who knows what might befall me. Were Orcs to take this cave while you fought, you would be beyond my cries.  
  
Legolas sighed and glanced between the two Lords before he turned to her. You play merrily with our fears, lady. He said, drawing a short blade from his belt and placing it into her hands. This will you use at first, and later if any of the creatures get too close. Your sword will be your main ally, keep your foes at its length when you can. Defend only, do not attempt to attack, and keep within our sight.  
  
Yes, my Captain. Aewen retorted, but she was moved by their concerns.  
  
In this, Legolas said softly, I am indeed your captain. See that you keep rank. And we must only hope that you show less mercy to the Orcs than to our supper.  
  
When the first two Orcs finally knew of the attack, they were unable to tell of it, for the short blades of Aewen and Elrohir cut deep into their throats. In the same moment, two arrows met their targets across the cavern, and the other guards fell silently to the ground.  
  
All was well so far, but the true test was yet begun.  
  
Elladan it was who ventured to look down into the cavern and see what business the Orcs were about. Careful to remain unseen, he made his way to the bridge, and gazed downward. It was a sight most unexpected and shocking to him, who had seen much in his long years.  
  
The sound we hear, of metal upon stone, is the work of men, not orcs. He whispered, when he returned to the others, Men in slavery. There may be elves, also. Some twenty of them, they hack at the stone with picks and axes. They seem wasted and broken. They are not bound, and only six orcs oversee their toil, but there are many more asleep. I could not count their number in the blackness He shook his head, I did not think to see such things in a time of peace.  
  
What do they toil for? Elrohir asked his brother.  
  
They rip the jewels from the rocks. I do not know why the Orcs should suddenly desire things of beauty, but there are caskets of the precious stones everywhere. Elladan said, I believe there is a large stone door to our left, it is shut, but a faint light shines through. It may be our way out.  
  
Then the plan changes. said Legolas, grimly, Elladan, you and I will drive back the goblins. Elrohir, Aewen, you have care of the mortal souls. Do all that you can to see them safely out of this foul prison. His eyes fell momentarily upon Elrohir, and a thought passed between the two. The dark haired elf nodded imperceptibly, knowing Legolas valued one immortal soul above all others, and care of her fell to him, now more than ever.  
  
The plan was debated a few minutes more, and then the elves moved carefully along the bridge. Legolas took Aewen's hand, and she looked down at it, the pale skin already blackened with Orc blood. Then her gaze met his, just for a moment before, at a silent signal from Elladan, all four stepped from the bridge and dropped to the ground below.  
  
The element of surprise was of great initial benefit, as the hastily roused orcs, at least thirty in number, believed themselves to be under a much greater attack, and retreated in their confusion. When the truth was learnt, however, they threw themselves back into battle, with great, jagged swords and vicious arrows.  
  
Legolas and Elladan faced the onslaught with the skill and power of the great elven lords of the past. The wrath of Fingolfin as he challenged Morgoth to single combat, the determination of Ecthelion as he fought the dark lord's greatest minion, the steadfastness of Gil-Galad, leading the alliance even to his death, all of this was mirrored in the faces of these two elves, their own battle perhaps less historic, but no less mighty.  
  
The captives, among whom were indeed numbered both men and elves, at first thought themselves to be under attack, as Elrohir ran toward them, blade drawn. It saddened him to see that terror was in their eyes, yet they had not the strength to mount any resistance and only cowered before him, accepting their fate. Perhaps death would be welcome, after this dark existence.  
  
They none of them would meet their death that day. A great shaft of light fell across their faces as Aewen succeeded in releasing the heavy stone door. Blinking and shielding their eyes against the daylight they had rarely glimpsed in many years of slavery, the tattered shadows of men and elves allowed themselves to be shepherded outside, where the air was fresh and clean, and the faint sound of running water could be heard. Many of them collapsed against a stone outcrop not ten feet from the cavern's entrance, and still more stood like statues, not knowing what to do.  
  
On his knees in the grass, a man cried, and he did not know if his tears were shed for joy or pain.  
  
Back in the darkness, a bloody battle still raged. The bodies of the elves tired, though their will did not, and the depleted orc force began to take control, forcing the bloodied warriors to give ground.  
  
Attacking aside, it was all the two elves could do to defend themselves, and one black arrow sent toward Legolas would have found it's target, had the swift fingers of another not closed around it's shaft and stayed its course but a instant before it pierced him.  
  
Elrohir was come to join them. With another sword allied to their cause, spirits were lifted, and their blades once again cut deep into orc flesh, the twin Lords anticipating the other's every move, their combined attack was as a great four armed beast, able to spread and fight in two places at once, yet always aware of it's other half. The archer of Mirkwood had fought alongside these warriors before, yet even to him their symmetry of thought and movement was a wonder to behold.  
  
Beside the great door, Aewen waited, sword drawn. It was all she could do to prevent herself from following her uncle back into the darkness, from the depths of which came sounds of metal against metal, and the song of many arrows in flight, but she knew well enough that she had not the experience to be of use in such an offence, and wished not that the three who fought would let themselves be harmed in defending her.  
  
Still, the darkness drew her, and she moved a little way inside, squinting as her eyes adjusted, yet she could make little out.  
  
She turned, glancing back at the light, her head full of conflict.  
  
An arm slid around her waist, catching her by surprise, as her sword arm was gripped and the weapon forced from her hand. It fell, sounding a deep metallic note as it hit the rock, from where it was retrieved by a murky skinned orc, companion to the one who held her.   
  
Well here's a pretty prize, my dear. A thick voice whispered in her ear. What think you, Negrut, should we keep it for ourselves, or see if the three princelings would care to see it bleed?  
  
The orc called Negrut was busy examining its own prize, _Hadhafang.  
  
_It dared not touch the elvish blade, for fear of curses or worse, so he held it by the hilt, the blade pointed toward him, as he tried to read the inscription. Curse this flowery elvish script, he hissed, It is unreadable!  
  
It is called Throng-Cleaver. Aewen said, in the common tongue. As Negrut looked up, she kicked out and drove the blade deep into his putrid flesh, his own hands still clinging to its hilt. It was my mother's sword.  
  
The grip around her waist tightened, but her captor had left her one free arm, and therein lay his mistake. He had come too close, and for that very purpose Legolas had given her a short blade. She reached for it now and drove it back into the orc's bulk. With a cry the creature released it's grip and stepped backward. Aewen moved to draw her sword from the body of it's companion, but there was no need, another blade struck from behind, and the orc fell, its head severed from its body.  
  
Aewen cried, and indeed he was almost unrecognisable as such, the gold of his hair slick and black with blood, his face torn and thick with the grime of battle. Yet he wore a smile that suggested the fight was won.  
  
The orcs are driven back into a far passageway. Only a few of their number remain, and we will finish them with fire. He caught her wrist, What happened here? I had thought that you waited outside.  
  
It is of no importance. Aewen said, I was foolish and am lucky not to have paid a high price for it.  
  
We are all lucky for that grace. Legolas said sternly, but the light returned to his eyes as they were joined by Elrohir, who ran for the door.  
  
Come Legolas, Aewen! We must see about a fire to roast these creatures where they hide. He grinned, and called back into the cave, Come Elladan, unless you too would burn!  
  
An answering cry came from further in the cavern, and, satisfied that his brother followed, Elrohir set about making a fire. Before Elladan finally appeared at the mouth of the cave, both Elrohir and Legolas were advancing upon it with burning branches.  
  
Elrond's son, eldest of the two by all of ten minutes, carried a burden as he came into sight. It was a moment before the others recognised it as an elf, for its state was pitiful. It lived, but barely. Its hair was black with dirt and had been cropped cruelly short. Clothing hung like rags about it's starved frame, and red scars lined all it's visible flesh. Had they looked closer they would have seen that it's eyes had lost their colour to blackness, and it did not blink in the daylight because it was not aware of it.  
  
Elladan's expression was curious, he moved slowly, though his burden should have been light.  
  
The proud elven lord fell to his knees as he reached the door, his body was wracked with tremors, and, although his lips moved, no sound did he make. The body of the elf he carried tumbled from his arms into the grass and revealed the wet black tips of two arrows piercing Elladan's chest.  
  
_Tor nin, im....._  
  
The whisper of his voice broke off, and his eyes closed, for he saw no more. Elladan fell forward then, on top of the body he had carried such a short way at such a great cost, and the black plumes of the Orc arrows danced gently in the breeze.  
  
  
Notes on this chapter:  
  
I'm so sorry, Puter Patty, for making you like him and then doing.....well, this. It was planned from the start. The story is far from over, though, and I hope you and everyone else will continue with it, I've really enjoyed reading all your thoughts.  
  
Oh, Puter Patty, to answer your question, Touched is an old fashioned term for madness. Touched people often heard voices in their heads.  
  
Hmm, Okay, on to other notes.  
  
_Tor nin, im..... - _my brother, I.... - Tor is the poetic form of Brother.  
  
Fingolfin was High King of the Noldor in the First Age. When he thought that Morgoth (Saurons boss, if you like, and the original dark lord) had defeated his people, he rode to challenge him to single combat. Morgoth killed him, but Fingolfin hurt Morgoth First.  
  
Ecthelion was a Lord and Captain in the hidden kingdom of Gondolin, equal or higher in rank than Glorfindel. He slew Gothmog, the king of the Balrogs, but Gothmog also slew him in the process.  
  
Gil-Galad was an elven king, of him the harpers sadly sing. You know this one. He died facing Sauron in the Battle of the Last Alliance.  



	11. Sorrow and Loss

  
A/N - Quite a short chapter, but quite intense, I think. Please, if you read this, review it. It really helps me, and its tough when you're writing dark chapters like these. So brighten my day with a review!  
**  
Chapter Eleven, Sorrow and Loss.**  
  
The dawns eventual arrival, gently separating light from shadow in the forest of Fangorn, came as no comfort to those who had not slept.  
  
Legolas looked across the camp to where Elrohir silently cradled his fallen brother, Aewen beside him, her head bowed as if in prayer. Aye, the dawn's light was merely a harsh reminder of those who would look upon it's beauty no more.  
  
Time had shuddered to a halt as Elladan fell, each moment passed as a lifetime and it seemed a thousand years before Elrohir reached the prone body of his Brother, his Twin.  
  
_Tor nin, tor nin, echuio, ceno, thuio, cuino!  
  
_Falling to his knees, he begged for something, anything, a reprieve, some small hope. But Elladan's eyes were closed, his body held no breath, and no life. His soul had departed him and could not be called back by any skill or prayer.  
  
A hand lighted on Elrohir's shoulder, but he pushed it away. Aewen was there, her eyes pools of liquid sorrow, her lips mouthing despair, but he heard not her words. Drums beat within him and his face turned to fury in answer to their call. He stood, and none could stay him as he walked into the cave, flaming beacon held high, dark words falling from his lips. He would watch them burn and cared not if he fell to flame alongside them.   
  
_Morn naur, amarth-hen, lasto beth - nin, lacha si dan in yrch!_  
  
The children of Elrond were skilled in control over the natural elements, and as Elrohir spoke, dark flame leapt from his beacon and flickered around him, searching out its victims. He stood in it's midst long enough to hear the screams of the pathetic creatures as their flesh was seared from their bones, but fire is indiscriminate in it's dealings and would have turned on its master had another not found him and pulled him from its scorching tongues.  
  
He wished in that moment to stay and burn, but it was his niece who held him and he would not fight her, so the elven Lord allowed himself to be lead, meekly, from that place of death and slavery, even as its walls were charred and the bright gems it yielded were turned to black.  
  
As his lungs drew in fresh air once more, Aewen turned on him. He saw her hand connect with his face, but did not feel the sting of the slap she dealt him. She was berating him, and loudly he was sure, but still no words reached him where he had retreated within himself. He held her as she fell, sobbing against him, but he heard not her cries.  
  
His eyes, and all his thought, was fixed on a face, so like his own, that was stilled in death, a body that lay cradled in the long grass at his feet.  
  
To any who looked upon Legolas in those few short moments, it may have seemed that he was a cold hearted creature. It may have appeared that he had a heart of stone, for his face was marble and betrayed nothing of it.  
  
In truth, the veneer was that of a trained warrior. A royal son, well used to watching loved ones fall and well aware of the importance of remaining calm when others could not. The prince pushed his sorrow into a deep well within himself and assessed the situation.  
  
Elladan was dead, that much was sure. The light within him had flickered and gone out, but a faint glow still remained within the body of the pitiful elf he had bourn from the cave. Elrohir had stormed into the darkness and would not be swayed from his revenge. Panicked words were flying among the former slaves, and it was clear that they were close to fleeing. He could not let them scatter now.  
  
Quickly, Legolas barked a few short sentences to a silver haired elf, who seemed more steady than the others. He told him to calm his companions and to take them but a short way downstream, where they would find a camp and some provisions that they were welcome to.  
  
He had judged the elf well, for his instructions were passed quickly on. Legolas turned back to look to the needs of the elf whose fragile life Elladan had likely saved with his last act and saw that Aewen was gone, following her uncle into darkness and flame.  
  
For a moment the marble veneer cracked, and he screamed her name, offering a hundred prayers to The Lady as he ran to the mouth of the cave. A wall of heat met him there and pushed him back, unable to do aught but watch as fire consumed the cavern.   
  
Something inside him reached up and caught itself tightly around his throat, stopping his breath and pulling the strings of his heart taut until, at last, shapes could be made out within the haze. Figures, running toward the entrance. It seemed only another century or so before Aewen pulled Elrohir, coughing, into the daylight.  
  
She turned on him then, and slapped him. How dare he, she said. How could he be so foolhardy, she cried. She couldn't lose him, too, she wept. Elrohir did not seem to register a single word, but held her close as she cried, his own eyes empty and unblinking.  
  
Legolas could do nothing, now, for either of them, though his heart sang with gladness at their safety and howled with sorrow at their pain. He looked up into the gradually darkening sky and sent his grief and his thanks to the yet hidden stars. Finally he bent and lifted the elven slave into his arms, the elf was unconscious, but yet breathing.   
  
As Legolas reached camp and set the elf gently down upon the soft grass, he decided to leave him as he was for the night. There was nothing that could be done for him yet, and his broken body was surely in need of the rest.  
  
Around him, others were laying themselves down to sleep, exhausted, or speaking closely in small huddles. The elf he had instructed earlier came to speak with him, introducing himself as Tharel of East Lorien and offering him thanks on behalf of the group. Legolas offered a small smile in response, but said that there would be time for talk on the morrow, his mind was too weary for conversation that evening.  
  
Yet the Prince did not sleep. He watched and waited until Aewen and Elrohir returned to camp, bearing the body of Elladan. Elrohir walked a short distance from the rest, and set his Brother's body down before him. He knelt and with great care, as if in an attempt not to cause his twin further pain, he broke the arrows that defiled the elf Lord's body and removed them, casting them into the bracken.  
  
Finally, when this was done, Elrohir took Elladan into his arms and cradled his brother as he would a child. Still he did not speak, or weep, but stared into the distance as if he saw things beyond this world.  
  
Aewen had walked to the water side, and she waded now out beyond it's banks, deeper and deeper still into the stream. She bent, and ducked her head beneath the clear waters, as if cleansing herself of the pain and horror that the day had brought. Legolas had to fight himself not to go to her side, but it was clear enough that she had her own purpose. The comfort he could offer would mean little to her yet.  
  
The Princess filled a container with the cool liquid, and took it to Elrohir's side. Taking a place on the ground beside him, the firelight caught the droplets in her night - dark hair, making them gleam like diamond tears. She dipped her hands into the water and gently washed the black blood from Elrohir's face and hair with a Mother's tenderness.  
  
At some point that night, sleep came to Elrohir. It was a welcome release from the pain he could not escape when waking. Aewen and Legolas were not similarly gifted, and did not find rest that night, but stared silently at each other across the camp, their eyes saying all that was needed.  
  
When Dawn came and spread its pale fingers through the trees, the change in light roused Elrohir and, for a brief moment, he forgot all that had been, but his Brother's body was cold against him and the memories would not be held back for long.  
  
I... I did not think I would wake to see this day. he said at last, and turned to look into the overcast seas of Aewen's eyes.  
  
She kissed his brow, then, and laid her head down upon his shoulder, whispering softly, I am glad you did, _pen - muin_, I am so glad.  
  
  
  
Notes on this chapter:  
_Tor nin, tor nin, echuio, ceno, thuio, cuino! - _My Brother, My Brother, wake, see, breathe, live!  
_  
Morn naur, amarth-hen, lasto beth - nin, lacha si dan in yrch!_- Dark fire, child of doom, hear my words, flame now against the orcs!_  
  
pen - muin_ - dear one_  
_  



	12. Blindness

  
A/N - This chapter is longish, to make up for the shortness of the previous. Also, Chapters 10 and 11 are now slightly different to their original forms. Little changes, Tharel's hair colour, some battle scenes and thoughts rewritten, and Puter Patty, thank you very much for your review, you were so right and it has now been corrected. You don't need to reread to understand whats happening, however, so don't worry. Okay, on with this chapter. As usual, PLEASE review. It means a lot to me and really helps.  
**  
Chapter Twelve, Blindness.  
**  
She was no longer a child, this girl he held in his arms. Not a child by the standards of Men or Elves. And yet, there was such newness to her, so much that her eyes had not yet seen. It hurt him to see those eyes darkened in mourning for one who should not have been lost.  
  
Legolas began to see Eldarion's reasons for keeping his songbird sister jailed for so long in the gilded cage of Gondor. Pain touches all lives, as does joy, but in that place she would never have been witness to such blackness as she had found in a cave by the banks of Limlight. It troubled the Prince that he was the one who had led them all to this fate.   
  
Elrohir had taken his Brother's body deep into the forest, requesting privacy for the business of binding it in cloth. Later he would ride North, to Lorien, and there lay Elladan beside his sister where she slept on the mound of Cerin Amroth.  
  
Then, and at last, Aewen had come to him, who had long yearned to hold her, and keep her in his embrace and soothe her hurts away with his words. She had curled up against him like a wounded animal, and he had realised that words and embraces were not enough, and never would be. So, wordlessly, he offered her his heart, and in his mind he called upon the sky and the earth and the water to bear witness to this, for he loved her, yes, in that moment that he knew it beyond all doubt.  
  
The captives...' She whispered, the words breaking into the silent solace that they had found together, Were any hurt? Do you yet know the reason for their toil?  
  
I said we would speak of it today. Legolas told her, For we could not have turned our minds to such things in the dusk of Yester-eve. It seems to me that all of them have seen much hardship, though some have bourn it better than others. The elf that Elladan brought from the cavern has certainly the poorest condition of all, but he still sleeps and I thought best not to wake him.  
  
Legolas had conversed briefly with some of the slaves earlier that morning. There were sixteen men among them, and five elves, who spoke in the Silvan tongue of Lasgalen and Lorien, and knew little Westron, save Tharel, the tall, silver haired elf of East Lorien. Some of the group now bathed in the clear, cold waters of the Limlight, and those who were strong enough went to find food, for the supplies Legolas had carried were barely enough to last the night.  
  
They seemed in fair spirits, though the stillness of ones who have not yet fully come to the realisation of their freedom was yet upon them, and they did not laugh together, or raise their voices, but talked seriously and quietly or stood in silence.  
  
At Aewen's request, Legolas went to ask that any who wished to talk should come to the camp within an hour, and any who wished to listen, also, as plans would likely be made then. Meanwhile Aewen took a container of water and went to kneel beside the still slumbering elf whose condition Legolas had not incorrectly surmised as being the poorest of all.  
  
He lay against a great fallen tree trunk, his head tilted back into the sunlight. His eyes held no colour, their irises turned to black no doubt by a combination of Orc poisons and lack of daylight. She wondered how any creature of light could have survived long in the darkness of that slave pit. His skin was marked all over with raised welts, some sore and bleeding. Whip wounds, they were. She winced and wished that she had Elrohir's skill at healing to ease this ones pain.  
  
Grime lay in a thick mask over his features, and, as Aewen drew a wet cloth back through his roughly shorn hair, she found that its blackness too was but a crude covering and the water revealed its true colour to be of the palest silver hue.  
  
The coolness of the water awakened the elf, and he whimpered and shied away from her touch with a terror that was wretched to witness.  
  
Aewen dropped her cloth and took his face in her hands. There, shh, it's alright. I won't hurt you, I promise. You are safe now, with us.  
  
The elf was silent for a time, then turned his blind eyes toward her. His voice was deep and lilting, but weak and rough from lack of use, I am dead, then. he said, For you speak with the voice of one who I know no longer draws breath. I am dead, or I have finally retreated beyond use of my wits.  
  
I do not believe that you are either dead or crazed. Aewen told him, Though I do not know why my voice should be familiar to you. I am Aewen, a daughter of Gondor. You are no longer a captive of the orcs, but are safe in our camp under the eaves of Fangorn. Will you let me clean the grime away from your face and hair?  
  
It would be a mercy. The elf said with a sigh that could have come from relief of sorrow, Do I speak, then, with my saviour? he asked, as she once again drew her wet cloth through his hair, turning black to gleaming silver silk, Did Gondor's daughter save me from my doom?  
  
Aewen answered softly, The one who you might name saviour did not live to hear your words. I would not speak of him now, but will tell you of him when the pain is less sharp.  
  
The elf nodded, and remained silent as she gently cleansed his face with water, stripping away the dirt of years from his pale skin.  
  
How fares he? Called Legolas, as he approached from behind the fallen tree where the Princess tended her patient. Need you any herbs, or fresh water?  
  
To his surprise and Aewen's, a thin laugh came from the stricken elf. He tilted his head towards the woodland Prince. Now there speaks a voice I am certain I recognise. _Mae govannen, _Legolas Thranduilion, It is long since we have spoken, but I do not forget you.   
  
With a look of wonder, Legolas ran the last few steps toward them, and leapt easily over the thick trunk to kneel beside the elf who addressed him. The mask of dirt now lifted, Legolas did not know how he had failed to recognised the one he had carried, unconscious in his arms, the night before.  
  
Haldir of Lorien! Forgive me that I did not know you sooner!  
  
I have reason to believe my identity was well hidden. The lady has kindly divested me of the layer of filth that clogged my skin and assured me that I have not taken leave of my wits. I am most grateful for both of these small mercies. The former Marchwarden's voice was almost jovial, and grew stronger with every word.  
  
Haldir, do you know of whom you speak? Legolas asked, with a look to Aewen.  
  
I have been told that I owe my thanks to Aewen, daughter of Gondor.  
  
Legolas smiled, and laid his hand upon Haldir's arm. Aye, she is called that. And also Elaun Elessariell, Princess of the Reunited Kingdom.  
  
Haldir murmured to himself, gazing into the darkness where he believed Aewen knelt. So I was not mistaken in hearing a voice from the past. Your Mother dwelt long at Lothlorien, under the care of the Lady, and was dear to all of us in that place, I am honoured to have your company, Elaun, and only wish I had still the use of my eyes. If you are the daughter of Undomiel, you must be uncommonly fair.  
  
A rosy mist flushed Aewen's cheeks, and she reached to take Haldir's hand. I thank you, Haldir. My Mother spoke of your realm with great affection, and I too am honoured to meet one who knew her in her youth.  
  
Haldir was chief Marchwarden of Caras Galadhon. Legolas explained to Aewen, I spent much time in that City, after the war was won, the spring season was most beautiful, when you walked on carpets of gold. Haldir is one of few who has ever matched me at the bow.  
  
Haldir laughed bitterly at that, I doubt I shall have that honour again. he said darkly, and Legolas winced at his mistake, staring into the blind eyes of his friend.  
  
Can you see at all? Aewen asked, Perhaps Elrohir may be able to do something for your vision, when he returns from the Forest.  
  
The sons of Elrond ride with you? It is indeed a noble party I find myself a guest of. Haldir said, unaware of the pained looks passing between the other two elves. But alas, my world is black. I fear my sight is beyond saving.  
  
He received no answer, for no one knew what best to say.  
  
What, are you gone? Haldir asked at last, You are not, for I still feel you close. What troubles you?  
  
Aewen drew breath. Elrohir, alone, rides with us now. She said.  
  
A brief cloud of confusion crossed the face of Haldir, for the Twin Lords had never been known to ride separately. But, though he was weak in body, his mind was not slow, and Aewen's earlier words came back to him. He whispered, shaking his head. No. The fates would not be so cruel....  
  
Legolas placed a hand upon his shoulder, a tear marking a silvery trail down his face.  
  
Elrohir knelt before Haldir, administering a herbal wash to his eyes. Don't blink. White is the colour of natural blindness, Haldir. Your eyes have turned black, therefore I think there is some hope for your sight, with the correct treatment.  
  
Haldir ignored the the sting as his eyes, newly baptised with tears, were again rinsed with Elrohir's medicine. Thank you, Lord. He said, I have so much to thank you for, not least a life that I do not deserve. I will ever be in your debt.  
  
You owe me no thanks, Haldir of Lorien, Elrohir said, emotionlessly continuing with his task, And I ask no debt from you.  
  
Compresses and salves had already been applied to the worst of Haldir's wounds, and fresh clothes given him. In time his hair would grow and the scars would fade. The memories, Legolas feared, may not be dealt with so easily.  
  
I watched my brothers fall. the former Guard of Lorien said, his voice hoarse with ill concealed emotions. Rumil and Orophin both fell to Orc blades, and I could do nothing. Would that I had shared their doom, but I was taken and made a thrall. It shall be my eternal shame that I was not able to follow them into death. I could not protect my people.  
  
They were too strong, Haldir. Tharel, the elf of East Lorien, spoke from behind them. A number of the former slaves were now gathering for the meeting. If the same Orcs took you that attacked my people, then you had not a hope against them. I have not seen such an army since the days of shadow.  
  
Who sent them? Legolas asked. Whose forces were they? For what purpose did they take you into slavery?  
  
Tharel looked at the Prince, and bowed his head. They were sent out of Lasgalen, Lord, that was North Mirkwood. There is a darkness there that commands them.  
  
A cold fear grew within Legolas. The next question he feared to ask. What of my people?  
  
Gone, my Lord. Many had gone West before it came, many fled there at it's coming. My people too, they ran from it. Those who stayed, Guardians and warriors, they were all taken or killed.  
  
Aewen reached for Legolas' hand. His skin was ice against hers.  
  
What is this, this darkness of which you speak? She asked, Was evil not defeated here when the ring was destroyed?  
  
Nay, Lady. Haldir spoke. Sauron was but a servant of a greater evil. This creature is something baser, more primitive than he, yet a minion of Morgoth still. None have seen it, but the Orcs talked often of that which they served. They spoke of a great, all consuming emptiness. A true creature of the dark, steeped in shadow, with no discernible shape or form. It devours all in its path, but craves particularly things of light, and beauty. And it is ever hungry. They whisper that when it is grown great enough, it will consume the very stars.  
  
The gemstones... Legolas said, his mind still trying to make sense of what he heard. Those are what it feeds on? Stones of beauty and light?  
  
Tharel nodded. The jewels stave its hunger but for a short while, and so we must ceaselessly toil for them. But its true desire is not for rocks. It would feast upon beings who carry light within them.  
  
Aewen whispered.  
  
Yes, Lady. Haldir said, bitterly, We are set to work in it's slave pits, and there we are broken. When we can work no more, the creature has a new meal. It was shortly to be my own fate.  
  
Why have we known nothing of this? Elrohir asked, and great pain was in his eyes. Why have we sat in ignorance for so long?  
  
Those who learn of this do not live to tell of it. A man spoke up, gruffly, from within the group. Elves can labour many long years, and it is only now that their workers lessen in numbers, and they have been forced to take mortal men into their service. I imagine they wish to delay facing the armies of the Reunited Kingdom for as long as they may. Our forces are far greater in number than those of the dwindling Elven realms.  
  
Aewen closed her eyes. A party of men from Gondor had been lost on a visit to the Iron Hills less than a year ago. No word was ever heard back from them, and scouts found no traces of the group. She did not like to think what might have become of them.  
  
Haldir, how long have you laboured in that cave? Legolas asked.  
  
The days become one in the darkness, friend. Haldir answered, But from the words of those newly captured, I would estimate that I have not walked free in the forests for some thirty years.  
  
The blind elf did not see the Prince's face twist in something between pain and rage, but he heard him stand, and heard the whisper of leaves as he departed into the Forest.  
  
Aewen found Legolas deep in the woods, his body pressed tight against the rough bark of a tree. She moved to take him in her arms, but he turned toward her and caught her wrists and pushed her away, not letting her touch him.  
  
He hissed. Do not touch me. Do not comfort me. I am not deserving of it. Thirty years! Thirty years of men my people have been gone, fled or slaughtered, and I knew nothing of it. Elladan is dead, and he died in saving my friend, who has laboured thirty years in darkness and pain. I have taken your Uncle from you, by my neglect, by the abandonment of my duties, I have let this happen. Get you gone from me, now, lest I should be your downfall, also.  
  
I would not leave you, even if what you spoke was truth. Aewen said, But Legolas, it is not. Were you in your Kingdom when it fell, what could you alone have done to save it? You would have fallen too, and made a fine thrall in some stinking pit, or died in your efforts. Legolas shook his head violently, but allowed her to go to him, to hold him.  
  
Men were taken from my lands too, Legolas. She whispered, And we did nothing. We speak of the peace of these times, and do our best not to see aught that may disrupt that vision. Legolas, in this, we have all been blind.  
  
Notes on this chapter:  
_  
Mae Govannen - _Well met  
  
Cerin Amroth is a mound crowned with two circles of trees, that used to be the center of Lorien when King Amroth ruled.  
  
Caras Galadhon is the tree city of Lorien, where most of the elves there lived.  
  
Morgoth is the original Dark Lord, a fallen Valar. Sauron was merely his Captain. The dark creature is my own creation, and not the Ungoliant (big spider that ate lots of things) The Ungoliant was not a creature of Morgoth, she did her own thing. More will be explained about the creature as the elves come to learn about it.


	13. Home And Hope

  
A/N - Hey Puter Patty, They none of them was not a typo, but is an old English style of phrasing, fully intended, But thank you for keeping your eagle eyes open, just in case!  
This is quite a long chapter, with a lot packed into it, so lots of notes at the bottom. Also, at the end of this chapter is the beginning of something not all of you are fans of. You can try and read around it if you like, but to me it is an important part of the story the way it wants to be told. Anyway, you have had warnings in earlier chapters, so here goes.  
**  
Chapter Thirteen, Home and Hope.  
  
**A fire that had long been but glowing embers within the soul of Legolas Greenleaf burnt hot once more, and when he returned to the camp his violet eyes were bright with new purpose.  
  
It seems a mirk has again settled upon my Kingdom. he said, as he and Aewen retook their places within the group. I have been absent from my duty for far too long, but I now return, and will not allow such a stain to endure. This, then is my proposal. Word must be sent to Rohan and Gondor, asking that an army be mustered from the forces of the Reunited Kingdoms. I beg that you who we have freed from slavery might undertake to return on foot to your former homes and carry with you my request. Elrohir, I will ride with you to Lorien, for you have business to attend to in that place, and then I go on to Eryn Lasgalen, to see for myself what evil has taken my realm.  
  
Aragorn's daughter expected that she would be sent homeward with the men of her City, and had readied herself to resist any such suggestion, but she received no argument from Legolas or her Uncle. Indeed it was in their hearts to keep her close to them in these times, and none would have prevented her from seeing her Mother's grave in Lorien.  
  
Thus it was that Aewen was not among the company of men and elves that set out that day on foot toward Rohan, though they carried with them missives in her hand to her Brother and to Theol of the Mark. Instead she rode to Lorien with Elrohir and Legolas. Haldir was also in their party, sharing a mount with Legolas, and Elladan's horse was ridden by Tharel.  
  
The question of Haldir's fate had been a difficult one. He was in a fragile state and not fit to ride long or at speed. Neither was he able to accompany the walkers and Elrohir alone among them was skilled enough to continue the healing of his eyes. Thus it was decided that he should ride with Legolas, though the one time Guardian protested much and loudly at being forced to sit sidewards upon the horse as a maiden might. Nonetheless, he did wish to know what had become of the City of the Galadhrim. Even before he was lost to it, Lothlorien was changing, the silver barked Mallyrn trees that stood tall in the naith of Lorien had ceased to grow new leaves when they shed their old, and no more were the skies golden above their heads. Yet its people loved it still, and at it's borders Rumil and Orophin had fallen in it's defence.  
  
Tharel, an elf little known to any of the party, Legolas asked to accompany them because he of all the others seemed the least affected by his time underground and held the clearest knowledge of the darkness in the wood. It was much to ask of him, newly freed, to ride towards that which had stolen many years of his life from him. He came willingly, however, and said he would have come unasked, for he much desired to face this evil, and perhaps see it's end. He and Legolas fell often into conversing in the quick Silvan tongue of their people, of which Aewen knew little or none and, as they travelled, Haldir would often lean toward the side on which she rode and whisper across mock translations to her that would raise a flush upon her cheeks and laughter from the lips of the wood elves.  
  
Elrohir laughed not, nor conversed, and no one tried to engage him in such things. His gaze remained straight, looking to the woods of Lorien at all times, and not at the dear cargo he carried with him to lay there.  
  
They rode for two nights and a day, resting only occasionally so Elrohir could tend to Haldir and ensure his comfort as much as was possible. The former Marchwarden would detract from his condition by insisting upon teaching the Princess some of the whistles and calls, made to sound like birdsong, that his people would use to signal to each other through the trees.  
  
By first light on the second day they had reached the wood. With many of the trees now stark and bare it seemed as though they rode from July into December, yet Lorien still possessed the strange, ethereal beauty of a place set apart from the rest of the world, dreaming slowly in its own space and time. The memories of many songs lingered still on the air, and the trees sorrowed, sorrowed for their former beauty, and for the joy that they had once seen. Everything seemed pale, almost translucent, as if the artist's brush was loaded with too much water.  
  
I fear to touch anything, lest it should melt away entirely. Legolas said, and his thoughts echoed those of the others.  
  
Then Lorien fades indeed. Haldir murmured. I had feared it would be so. Much of the light faded when the Lady left her realm, but we clung to this place that was for so long our home, hoping to slow it's decay.  
  
It was the same at Imladris. Elrohir said slowly, After Father departed West, it began to crumble. No repairs we made would hold for long. At last we abandoned it, unable to watch as it fell. His voice choked in his throat, and he suddenly spurred his horse ahead of them into the trees.   
  
When next they came in sight of him, some hours later, he had dismounted, and stood upon a grassy mound in the centre of two tall circles of trees. Those of the outer circle were snowy white in hue, and bare of leaves, but the Mallyrn of the inner circle, alone in all of Lothlorien, retained the golden beauty of their foliage. Looking at these tall, ancient trees, Aewen had her only glimpse of the former glory of the Golden Wood.  
  
I look upon Cerin Amroth? She asked quietly, and Legolas bowed his head in answer.  
  
Soon Aewen too had dismounted from her horse, and followed her Uncle up the grassy slope. Fragile flowers of yellow and white twisted about her ankles as she walked. At the centre of the double circlet of trees that crowned the hill stood another that towered over all, there was a white platform nested high in it's branches, and at it's foot stood Elrohir. In his arms he bore the cloth wrapped body of his fallen twin. His face was hard and cold, and Aewen recalled that she had not yet seen him weep. When she joined him he looked upon her with alabaster eyes, and she perceived that he had set up walls within himself, that his grief should not overcome him. She had seen the same light die in the eyes of her Mother after her Father's passing.  
  
On the crest of the hill lay a smaller raised mound and upon it the niphredil flowers bowed their snowy heads as though they too grieved at the last resting place of she who was named Undomiel. Aewen dropped to the earth beside the unmarked grave and the very air around her seemed to sigh as she trailed her fingers through the long grass that was it's only decoration. The unassuming beauty and wistfulness of the place seemed a fitting home for the lost star of Imladris, the fallen jewel of Gondor.  
  
There lies Arwen, who kindled love in the hearts of all who knew her. Elrohir said, and turned his gaze past Aewen to look upon his Sister's grassy grave, And beside her shall rest Elladan, until such time as I may join them in sleep.  
  
His words troubled Aewen, even as she knelt beside the grave of her Mother, and she looked up at her Uncle, who she loved. Look not forward to your own end, I beg you. Think you that Elladan will find peace while you carry such thoughts?  
  
Elrohir answered not, but knelt beside her in the long grass and laid his Brother down. No others joined them upon Cerin Amroth in those sad hours as they raised a cairn above his body, and Aewen cried over his tomb and that of her Mother. In times afterwards, in those places where her tears had watered the earth, the tiny blue flowers of Maehortha blossomed among the Niphredil and Elanor.  
  
I had thought, Aewen said to her Uncle as they walked back together toward where the others were setting camp for the night, That I might try and look again into the palantir I took from that cave. I have it with me. Perhaps the Lady may have wisdom for us yet.  
  
Elrohir stopped her and turned her to face him. I will confess that I have already tried to use the stone for my own selfish purposes. I took it with me into the woods of Fangorn and attempted to bend it to my will. I hoped...I needed to see the face of my Father, but only my reflection gazed back at me. Perhaps in your hands it would show more...  
  
But in Aewen's hands also, the dark clouds refused to lift from the stone, and nothing could be seen in it. It was placed back in her pack and the two kindred elves tried to conceal their disappointment.  
  
When at last they rejoined the others, Tharel had left in search of kindling. Legolas kept guard over the camp, and talked with Haldir, who was making a valiant attempt to conceal his increasing discomfort. It had been some time since Elrohir last treated his wounds and the infected gashes had begun to throb and sting once more. The elf's restless shifting had not escaped Legolas' attention.  
  
Hiding your pain will not make it heal any faster. He told his friend.  
  
Indeed it will not. Elrohir agreed, pacing into the clearing. It may even serve to hinder your recovery, if things are left untreated that should not be.  
  
It is merely a mild discomfort. Haldir protested.  
  
Then let us strive to remove it, mild though it be. Elrohir dropped to the side of the silver haired elf, and began the removal of his dressings.  
  
Haldir suppressed a hiss of pain, and turned his wince into a smile as he looked up to where he felt the Lady to be. In the darkness, he imagined expressions of pity on the faces of all, and it bothered him more than did any of his wounds. He was unused to playing the role of invalid.  
  
What think you then of Lothlorien's true heart, my Lady? he asked, For that is where we rest this night.  
  
I think that it is a beautiful, yet melancholy place. Time is strange here, and the past brushes by us like leaves on the wind. I am glad of the chance to have seen it, and yet sorry not to have witnessed it's golden years.  
  
You have perceived well the conflicts that dwell here. Melancholy has this place always been, but many joys has it seen, and many songs does it have memory of, laments and celebrations. I do not know how many more days it will last. Did you climb to the high flet on Cerin Amroth?  
  
Nay, I had not thought to. she answered.  
  
You must! He exclaimed, It is beyond all reason to pass here and not gaze across the land from that high platform!  
  
Legolas smiled and rose. Come, Aewen, if you are not weary then I will take you there, lest our friend should do himself further injury in his outrage.  
  
I am not so weary that I should wish to miss an experience that carries such high recommendation. Aewen said, and taking his hand they took the path she had just recently walked.  
  
There go two whose hearts beat only for each other. Haldir observed, when he believed them to be gone. I catch the joy behind the Prince's voice, even when his words are dark. You have the far sight of your house, Lord, what see you in their future?  
  
Elrohir raised his head but for a moment. I do not wish to look further than tomorrow, Haldir. But I have hope that their futures will be brighter than the darkness that shadows our present.  
  
Aewen cried, as Legolas started up the mound. He looked round, startled, and then smiled as he saw that she removed her shoes. He did likewise, and together they walked unshod upon the undying grass of that place.  
  
Legolas gave a deep bow to the noble siblings who rested at the foot of the tallest tree upon the slope, then stood back to give some thought as to how best to climb it, for no ladder now hung from the platform.   
  
You are not an easy patient. Elrohir remarked, replacing a final dressing on Haldir's back. But your wounds heal well. I do not think you will have to suffer this cosseting much longer.  
  
By the Lady's grace. said Haldir, I do not enjoy feeling so weak. Yet I am grateful for all your care, my Lord, I would not have you think otherwise.  
  
You need not call me Lord, Haldir. Elrohir said softly, I am no more your Lord than you are mine.  
  
The blind elf sat up sharply at these words, and shook his head. Nay sir, you are Lord of Imladris, and of Lorien, and are higher now than any of our people East of the sea. Do not shake off your ancestry so lightly, I have given many days in the service of your family.  
  
Aye, Haldir, and what little of that family yet remains? Our time is past.  
  
Legolas extended an arm and lifted Aewen lightly onto the flet. Once she had gained her feet, he slipped his arms about her waist and turned her to face the East.  
  
She looked out over the land of Lorien as it lead down to the great river Anduin, and onward to where another great forest sprang up in the distance, a sea of dark green firs, their tips stretching up to stab the indigo dusk sky.  
  
There lies Eryn Lasgalen. Mirkwood. My home. Legolas whispered, his warm breath lightly caressing the tip of her ear, That closest to us is now called East Lorien, but see where the mountains show their dark slopes against the horizon? There is the deep house of my Father.  
  
It looks beautiful and wild. Aewen said, turning to look at him.  
  
It can be beautiful. It can also be treacherous. Too often has shadow taken grip of my realm. He sighed. I wish that I could see the darkness that now commands it.  
  
I fear you shall see it soon enough, and then wish to be back here, and safe. she said.  
  
My safety does not concern me. said Legolas, his eyes distant, Why should it. I showed no concern for my people. My kin.  
  
My kin lie buried neath the grass of this place, Haldir. Elrohir said bitterly, as the two elves stood together at the edge of the camp, Aewen has no true need of me. I will see Legolas regain his Kingdom, if it can be done, and then I have no further wish than to follow my Brother into death. There is nothing left for me here.  
  
I may speak out of turn in this, but I would call your wish a selfish one. You would wilfully sunder your Father's last remaining child from him? Would it be the Lord Elladan's will that you joined him in his fate?  
  
Elrohir stiffened. I do not wish to speak of this further.  
  
Nay, and you would deny also that you have a heart beating within your breast if it would allow you a moments peace from this. But it will not, my Lord, your pain will not disappear if it is not spoken of, and you will find no peace until you can accept the sorrow that you carry. I speak as one who knows. Your Brother is dead, Lord, your Brother is dead and you are alone here.  
  
The dark haired elf turned on his companion and took his shoulders in a cruelly tight grip, ignoring Haldir's sharp, pained intake of breath. You think I am not aware of this? That it does not plague my thoughts in every passing minute? You think I have not died beside him a thousand times in my dreams and mourned upon waking when I find that I still draw breath?  
  
Haldir was not cowed by the storm of fury spat in his face. His voice was steady as he replied, You wish to hurt me? Scream at me? Then do so, I will accept your rage gladly. I ask only that you do not close your heart again, for it pains me more to feel that you are cold and empty, who should be passionate and free.  
  
The rage in Elrohir's eyes was quenched at these words, and turned to sorrow. He loosed his grip on the injured elf and hung his head at his actions. Forgive me, friend, you offer wise counsel and I will not close my ears. I have known much grief in my time, Haldir, but never before now have I bourn it alone.  
  
In the darkness that was his world, Haldir reached for one who dwelt in another kind of dark, resting his arm about Elrohir's shoulder. Out of love for your Brother must you learn to be without him.  
  
Haldir did not see the tear that made its slow trail down the Elf Lord's face.  
  
Legolas bent to kiss away the tears of the Princess. Tears of her own loss, tears shed out of fear for him and of the coming days, and happier tears shed in place of the words she could not yet find.  
  
The future is uncertain. she whispered, Would you not wait until the path ahead is clearer, to ask me such a thing?  
  
Little is ever certain, Aewen. The wood elf said, The years have taught me that much. Yet I am certain of my heart. I am certain of my love. The future is uncertain, yes, and that is why I ask this now in case no other chance is given me.You chastised me that I did not fear for myself in battle, I say that I might be more fearful had I something precious to lose.  
  
The Lady was silent at this, though tears once again threatened at her eyes, and she blinked them away.  
  
Shall I have an answer? Legolas asked teasingly, Or need I ask daily until you are won?  
  
Aewen offered a small smile at this. You will have your answer, I promise. she looked down at her hands, held so tightly in his, and then out into the twilight sky. Did you know that it was here that my parents were betrothed? Here my Mother renounced the twilight and gave her life to him.  
  
I request not that you give your life to me, it is your own. I do not ask you to give up the stars. I simply ask that I might be granted a share in your life, and that we may look upon the stars together. Dark times lie ahead of us, Elaun Elessariell, I would face them with a light in my heart.  
  
Aewen turned toward him then with eyes that were a mirror of the heavens, I would share the stars with you, then, Legolas Thranduilion, until the end of my days. She cried out happily as she found herself lifted off the ground in a sudden embrace.  
  
Haldir's gentle fingers traced the lines of Elrohir's face, the steep arch of a brow, the soft curve of an eye and swell of a slanted cheekbone, contrasting touch with memory to form a new picture in his mind. Ai, so there are ways to see in the dark. He said.  
  
There is no change in your vision? Elrohir asked quietly, submitting to the other elf's touch, No trace of colour, or light?  
  
Nothing, but I shall continue to hope, as long as you do.  
  
Hope is a fragile thing, Haldir, that you have held it so tight for such a length of time says much of your strength, do not let go now. Those creatures broke your body, but they could not reach your soul. Keep hope for both of us, friend. Elrohir leant forward and brushed his lips delicately against each of Haldir's closed eyes. If it is in my power, Haldir, I will see your sight returned to you. You have my word.  
  
Above them high amid the whispering leaves, a golden Prince took the hand of a Princess and placed upon it the silver ring of his house that he had worn, as was the custom in elvish betrothal.  
  
In the clearing below a Lord and a Guardian walked together to join the elf Tharel in the firelight of the camp. Unseen beneath his tunic, a stone set in the shape of an eagle shone brightly against Elrohir's breast. The Elessar, gift of Eldarion to his Uncle, set about it's work.   
  
Notes on this chapter:  
  
They are betrothed, not married, although it is possible for elves to wed without witnesses in times of war or peril. It is customary among the Eldar to exchange silver rings at betrothal. They are usually betrothed for one year, and at the marriage ceremony the silver rings are exchanged for gold, and it is a Noldor custom to also exchange gems on chains to wear about their necks. I believe this is where Peter Jackson got the idea for Arwen giving Aragorn her pendant in the film.  
  
If you need to remind yourself of the story behind the Elessar, it's in chapter 6, Namarie.  
  
If you have not already, or recently done so, read the chapter Lothlorien' from The Fellowship. Its description of Cerin Amroth is one of the most beautiful and haunting things ever written, and I cannot hope to do it justice.  
  
The naith of Lorien is the part of the wood that lies like a spearhead between the arms of Silverlode and Anduin the Great.  
  
From Appendix A , of Arwen after the passing of Aragorn. - But Arwen went forth from the house, and the light of her eyes was quenched, and it seemed to her people that she was become as cold and grey as nightfall in winter that comes without a star.  
  
From the chapter Lothlorien' - Haldir looked at them, and he seemed indeed to take the meaning of both thought and word. - it seems to me that Haldir , and perhaps other Lorien elves, have a slightly more advanced ability to read hearts and minds. Elrond was also mentioned to have this capability as, I think,do all elves, to differing degrees.  
_  
_A_ flet _is a talan or platform in the treetops. The Galadhrim of Lorien lived on these. The flet Legolas and Aewen climb to is the same that Haldir takes Frodo and Sam up to in LOTR._  
Niphredil - _snowdrop_  
Elanor - _sunstar_  
Maehortha - _speedwell_  
_


	14. Clearer Now

  
A/N - Now ff.net seems to be a little more sturdy on its feet, I feel safer in uploading this. If it will let you review, I'd very much like to know your thoughts on the recent developments in the story.  
**  
Chapter Fourteen, Clearer Now.  
  
**Legolas alone remained at the camp when Haldir woke the next morning. Tharel, Elrohir and Aewen were not far away, their voices could be heard distantly amid the trees. The Prince sat checking his arrows, using a short blade to smooth away any imperfections in their shafts. He called a greeting to the Lorien elf as he sat up.  
  
Legolas, would you indulge an old friend and act as his eyes for a moment? Haldir queried, his tone unreadable.  
  
Of course, Haldir. What is it you wish to know?  
  
Tell me, the sky above us, is it blue today, and cloudless?  
  
It is, a fine summer sky with no cloud to mar the horizon.  
  
Good, and the flowers that blossom around us, are they yellow and white, as I remember them? Haldir asked.  
  
They are, and as beautiful as the sun and moon. Legolas said, his eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
Very good. And tell me, Legolas, that arrow in your right hand, is its plume of dark, fir green?  
  
Legolas rose, and quickly covered the distance between himself and his friend, his voice hopeful but uncertain as he asked, You have your sight?  
  
The Prince's sentiments were echoed in Haldir's reply. Yes, friend, I think I may.  
  
Elrohir responded to Legolas' sudden cry by bursting into the camp, sword drawn, as though he expected to be greeted by a marauding party of orcs. Upon finding nothing of the sort, he turned obsidian eyes on the two smirking wood elves, seeking an explanation.  
  
For Haldir it was a marvellous effort to form words without succumbing to laughter at the confusion mingled gravity of Elrohir's expression, a task made harder when Legolas gave in and collapsed with mirth behind him. My Lord, your face is murderous, but you have no need of your sword now. Nor, I think, will you have need of your healing ointments for the present.  
  
His features repainted with wonder, Elrohir stepped forward and took Haldir's face between his hands, unnoticing as Aewen and Tharel arrived through the trees behind him.  
  
The blackness of Haldir's eyes had receded, and his pupils were now rimmed with circles of the clearest blue, flecked here and there with shards of gold and green that seemed suspended in crystal.  
  
You have the touch of your Father. Haldir told him, grown serious once more, My sight is returned to me, as you willed it.  
  
Elrohir tentatively worked a dressing free from Haldir's arm. It would not need replacing, for the weeping wound beneath had closed, leaving only a silvery scar to prove it had ever existed. Even that would soon fade to memory. Unconsciously, Elrohir reached for the Elessar, the only possible explanation for this. It was cold against his palm, its work done, for now.  
  
And your vision? the elf Lord asked, It is perfectly clear?  
  
It is as clear and as long as I ever remember it being. Haldir said, turning to take in all the faces around him. It is good to add fresh brushstrokes to the pictures of you all that my mind so jealously guarded in the dark. He looked at each of them in turn, studying them as an artist would before he set about his work. Tharel, to his left, was an unimposing figure, slender and slight, yet with a firm set to his face. A strength shone within him, a strength that had brought him unscathed from the darkness of the jewel cave. A pale light was in his face and his jade eyes reflected the gleam of the cascade of silver hair that fell unbound about his shoulders, almost to his waist. Tharel had been low in the ranks of the East Lorien Guard when he was taken, but he would have made a good Captain, given time, Haldir thought.  
  
He next turned his gaze upon Elrohir. The joy of remembering the dark eyes and strong, yet finely boned features of the Noldor Lord was bittersweet in the knowledge that no other face now mirrored them. You grow more like to your Father as every century passes. Haldir observed, and indeed he was well qualified to judge, for this was a face that he had watched change over many centuries, from the days of his youth when his Father was Seneschal in the house of Celeborn, and the Lord's young Grandsons would often visit.  
  
Haldir looked upon Legolas then, and smiled. The Prince stood with his lady, their hands clasped between them, contrasting and complementing each other as night did day. Legolas was grown older in his eyes since Haldir had last seen him. The blue pools now held the weight of a kingdom, and had lost much of the youthful impetuousness of past days. Aewen's dark eyes showed a soul older than her years, and yet much of the spirit and naivety of childhood was still with her. She was fair of face, the delicacy of her features recalling the Lady Galadriel to his mind more than Arwen, who had the stronger countenance that marked out the half-elven. Elaun's appearance was more elvish than her blood allowed for. Her hair was pulled back into the five braids of Rivendell, and her other heritage was marked in her garb, she wore the raiments of men, not the softer elvish fabrics and about her neck a fine chain displayed the seven stars of Gondor. A fine contradiction indeed. A silver light shone in her, as pale gold shone in the face of Legolas, his hair pulled away from his face in warriors braids. Haldir studied his friend, who seemed at once weary, yet restless, troubled and at peace, saddened and joyful. As fine a contradiction as the one whose hand he held in his.  
  
At the meeting of those two hands, however, something flickered brightly on the edge of Haldir's newly reclaimed vision and brought a knowing curl to his lips as he strode toward them, separating their arms and bringing the hand of the lady up to where it could better be seen.  
  
My sight returns, yet it would appear that I am still to be kept in the dark in some matters. He observed wryly, his eyes fixed upon Legolas' darker blue ones, But this is happy news! Why have you kept silent?  
  
Happy news? Elrohir asked, as he and Tharel approached to see what the former March-warden spoke of. Haldir smiled and gently turned Aewen's hand that the Lord might see for himself.   
  
This is the ring of the House of Oropher, is it not? The same ring that our fine Princeling is wont to wear? It seems, then, that I am not the only one unaware of this, my Lady, have you secrets even from your own Uncle?  
  
Aewen tutted. It seems your eyes are now as quick as your tongue, Haldir. She smiled, I am glad of it, but you have given me no chance to tell my news. I took Legolas' ring only last night, and he mine.  
  
One dark head and two silver turned sharply toward the golden haired wood elf. His hands were bare, but under the intensity of their scrutiny he reached up and opened his collar to display a fine chain, about which hung a silver ring, inlaid with seven crystal stars.  
  
Tharel whistled through his teeth. Well, it would seem that this day has wielded much to celebrate, and it is not even noon!  
  
Elrohir stated dryly, There are many things to celebrate. And all of them have come as a surprise to me.  
  
Legolas winced, Forgive me, friend, that I did not seek your counsel in this. I felt it would be inappropriate to draw your mind from the other matters upon which it dwelt at that time.  
  
Elrohir's lips lifted in a half smile. I understand, friend, I have not been much for conversation in these past days. Yet had you sought my approval, as you should have sought my approval, you would have found it to be unconditional. I consider this a fine match and one I cannot find fault with. You have already heard my warnings as to what will occur if you let any harm come to her...  
  
laughed Legolas,and if I do not heed your words, you may use my own knife to gut me!  
  
Aewen looked at Legolas as he said this, then at her Uncle, and shook her head, smiling. I do not wish to know. she said, her dark eyes glittering with humour.  
  
There was little time for celebration for the group wished to reach the City of the Galadhrim that day, and see what, if anything, might be salvaged from that once proud place, and they had plans to make camp for the night where the eaves of Lorien overlooked the Great River, that they might head for Mirkwood the next morn. Still, it was with lighter spirits that they set out together through the trees, Haldir now able to keep pace with the others as they lead their horses, only a shadow of his wounds remaining with him. The proud March-Warden again, he lead them on their path into Lorien, until the tall Mallyrn towers of Caras Galadhon at last came into view.  
  
The green wall that had once bordered the City was broken and ruined, there was no need now for the strong gates that lay trampled into the earth. High in the many tiered branches of the now leafless Mallyrn, ornate bridges, the walkways of the Galadhrim, hung broken and useless. The orcs did not remain, the light of the wood was not friendly to their folk, but they had left their mark in the ruin of the City.  
  
Haldir shook his head. I am tempted to wish my eyes were dark once more, that I should not have to look upon this. His gaze fell upon a mound that had been raised against the remnants of the City wall, and he approached it, bowing his head reverently. It seemed he was not the first of the Galadhrim to return to his ruined home, for here was a burial mound for all it's fallen warriors. A stone inlaid into the earth read, in elvish runes, Here lie the bravest and truest of us all. We shall carry their memory over the sea.'  
  
So you rest here, then, my Brothers? Haldir asked, and a smile briefly touched his lips. Aye, and rest well, for you died as you lived, in defence of our home. He closed his eyes for a short moment, in silent respect, then turned and walked away, calling to the others that they might follow along the many footpaths and stairwells that lead to the high places of the City.  
  
Where do you lead? Tharel asked, catching up to the March-Warden. Surely there is nothing here for us. We should move on.  
  
You and I are unarmed, my friend. Haldir told the younger elf. I would see if the Goblins have left aught that might be useful. You have visited the City, have you not? Do you remember where the great arms cellars lie?  
  
Tharel nodded. Aye, West of the tower of the Guard, and three yards along. Think you they will have gone unnoticed?  
  
Haldir shook his head. I think they will have been raided, with all the rest. But Orcs do not like weapons of our craft. They will have destroyed what they can, but something may yet survive. Will you look?  
  
I will, but I am not hopeful. Tharel departed westward then, a silver flame darting amid the trees.  
  
Haldir said, There is but one more place to check. Ah but I would not see the palace in ruins, and lose memory of it's glory. He looked upwards, to the highest flet in the tallest tree of the City.  
  
The house of the Lord and Lady? Legolas asked. What could be found there?  
  
In the offices of my Father, who was long a Seneschal in that place, were kept his bow, and his great sword. They remained there long after his passing, hung upon the wall, for none could choose which of us three they should pass to. I was wondering if they might hang there still....  
  
Legolas smiled, and laid a hand upon his friends shoulder. If you ask it, I will go to the palace for you and then you shall know. I can easily make the climb, though the ladder is broken.  
  
You would have my gratitude, friend. Haldir replied, and relief flowed through him like a sigh.  
  
No sooner had he spoken than Legolas was scaling the tree, looking for all the world like a young child at play, such was his comfort and joy in such endeavours. The three who remained on the ground watched him until he disappeared, and then fell into conversation, until a call from below drew their attention.  
  
Tharel stood at the bottom of the stairway, a great cloth bundle under each arm. Elrohir moved quickly to relieve the wood elf of one of his burdens, and soon both were laid out on the ground at their feet, and unwrapped to reveal the treasures inside.  
  
I gathered what I could. Tharel said, You were right, Haldir, in that much was broken and ruined, but this haul is not so bad, I think. He smiled, for the first bundle contained two longbows, fashioned of dark wood and delicately inlaid with gilded inscriptions, and also two quivers, and enough unbroken arrows to replenish the supplies of the entire party.  
  
The contents of the second cloth were equally welcomed. One fine sword, not ancient, but of fine elvish craftsmanship and marked with the insignia of Rivendell. There was also a small selection of hunting knives, less impressively crafted but useful nonetheless.  
  
Chose your bow, Tharel. Haldir said, These are of the kind gifted to Captains of the Galadhrim, and I believe you have long earned their use.  
  
Tharel looked long at Haldir, respect and gratitude in his glittering eyes, before reaching to select a bow. It was strung with silver and inlaid with a pattern of falling leaves. Its arrows could not fail to fly straight and true.  
  
As Tharel admired his new acquisition, Legolas leapt from a flet above them, landing steady on his feet although he carried precious cargo in his arms. A great bow, unadorned, but with the craftsmanship of ages past marked in it's design, and a quiver to complement it, and also a sword, its fine hilt inlaid with stars. It had been forged in ages past, in the workshops of Doriath. Haldir had not truly expected that these heirlooms of his family would have remained unspoilt, and he found himself wordless as they were passed into his hands.  
  
Tharel took the sword he had found for himself, and the knives were shared among the five of them, as were the arrows. We have a bow to spare. he observed.  
  
Aewen travels without one. said Legolas, offering the remaining bow to her. I do believe that even your aim could be improved with a weapon such as this. he teased.  
  
A golden phoenix rose in flames from the dark wood of the bow, it was beautiful and held much power within it. Aewen accepted it gladly. I would not speak so carelessly, _meleth nin_, she warned in jest, lest one of my wayward arrows should find its target in you.  
  
Once all were freshly armed and the last of the arrows had been split among their quivers, Haldir stood. We must move now if we are to make camp before nightfall. He looked around at the tattered ruins of his home, I shall find no rest near this place any longer.  
  
They returned to where they had left their horses, and as they passed over the broken gates of Caras Galadhon, a few lines of an old song came to Haldir's lips.  
  
_There long the golden leaves have grown upon the branching years,  
While here beyond the Sundering Seas now fall the Elven-tears.  
O Lorien! The Winter comes, the bare and leafless Day;  
The leaves are falling in the stream, the River flows away._  
  
He shook his head and allowed himself one final look at his City. Ai, she knew much, He murmured, She knew much. Then he departed from that place, and would come there never again in all his days.  
  
  
  
  
Notes on this chapter:  
_  
The Elessar - _The elf stone given by Galadriel to Aragorn, is a healers stone. Its true powers have never been fully discussed but it aids in healing.  
  
Oropher would be Legolas' Grandfather, Thranduil his Father. His line before that is unknown, hence House of Oropher'  
  
That Haldir's Father was a Seneschal (steward) in the house of Celeborn is entirely my own invention.  
_  
meleth nin_ - my love  
  
The song Haldir sings is part of that sung by Galadriel in the chapter Farewell to Lorien.'_  
_


	15. Alone?

  
A/N - ugh. sorry sorry sorry. I know Ive neglected this fic terribly. Thank you for all the emails and reviews that have pushed me to keep trying. I know the ending to this story and really want to get there, but im not as inspired as I was. This chapter is unbeta'd, barely re read and probably quite awful. expect rewrites. I just wanted to get something up....  
**  
Chapter Fifteen, Alone?  
  
**The clash of metal upon metal filled the woodland clearing. Aewen twisted and spun, dodging blows and seeking a way to make her own attack. She tried not to wince as her broadsword took the brunt of a jarring blow that jolted every bone in her body. With a grunt of effort she lunged at her opponent, to find her attack blocked yet again.  
  
He hardly even seemed to be trying.  
  
Stepping back from the fight, Haldir wrinkled his nose in distaste. Lady, do try not to grunt so, this should be a dance, not a rut.**  
**  
Aewen flushed. It is a great effort to protect myself and turn my blade against you all at once.  
  
That is because you fight like a mortal. As if the sword is your protector, and you let it lead you. You are your own protector, and your blade an extension of yourself. Let your attacker come to you, feel where he is rather than looking for him, and your blows will be far more accurate.  
  
Wishing to test his own swordsmanship skills, after so long working with only crude orcish tools in the jewel pit, Haldir had offered to teach Aewen some of the finer points of Elvish sword play. She was not unused to wielding a blade, but this was much different to any training she had experienced before.  
  
They began with simple, slow movements, stretches and turns, that Haldir said worked to help the muscles remember their capabilities. It was not easy work, despite the gentle pace, and by the time he pronounced them done, the skin of both elves glistened with a thin wet sheen, from the effort of controlling their movements so carefully, for so long.  
  
Gradually they moved into actual fights, Haldir at first calling out movements and instructions, then allowing her to show what came naturally to her. She had some training, and was creative in her attacks, but left herself vulnerable too often and was a poor judge of her opponents moves.  
  
Close your eyes, he said.  
  
Aewen looked at him curiously.  
  
Close your eyes. If you cannot see me, your other senses will be forced into use.  
  
Legolas and Tharel had spent the morning together, the prince attempting to learn of all the changes that had come to pass since his departure from Mirkwood. It was not without shame that he made his queries, forced to ask a near stranger for news of his own Kingdom.  
  
Since the forest was split in two, the south falling under the rulership of Celeborn, the North remaining with Thranduil, the numbers of Legolas' people had begun to deplete. Some travelled to Ithilien, and there dwelt a while and helped rebuild the once beautiful place of the moon, so battered by the forces of Sauron in the dark times. They had eventually gone West, and so too had a great many others from the forest, building ships and setting a course along the straight road.  
  
Thus when darkness entered the forest again, there were few left to defend it. Those who did not flee were killed or captured. It was a small mercy to Legolas that his own family had departed for the Havens along with the Lord of Lorien some years before.  
  
It left him alone responsible for vengeance.  
  
After hours of this dark talk, he once again sought the light that lifted his heart, and found his princess in a clearing, blindly sparring with Haldir. A finger pressed to his lips, he slowly approached, feet barely flattening the grass upon which he trod in his effort to remain silent.  
  
When he was barely a foot behind his love, she spun toward him, eyes still closed, and her sword arm lunged forward.  
  
The blade slipped smoothly between his arm and body, barely snagging his tunic, as Legolas froze. Aewen opened her eyes then, and smiled, admiring her handiwork, and Haldir moved to stand behind her. She is a fast learner, once taught correctly. he observed, Pity the creature that tries to take her unawares.  
  
The Guardian grinned, However I think our lesson has been lengthy enough for today. If you will excuse me, I will go and find refreshment. bowing, Haldir left the royal pair, and walked the short distance to the swift running waters of the Celebrant, intending to bathe.  
  
Someone was at the river ahead of him. Dark hair trailed in the water as Elrohir lay on the bank, staring down at his reflection. He lifted a cautious hand and touched the smooth surface of the water, watching the ripples distort his image and then gradually piece it together again.  
  
I am broken he observed calmly, not turning, but aware of the silver haired elf's presence. Everything I began, it ended in him. My smiles, my sentences, my sorrow, my laughter. Now I am broken, incomplete.   
  
He slammed his hand into the water again, sending tiny droplets of his reflection scattering, and got to his knees and Haldir crouched beside him.  
  
Haldir shook his head, his azure eyes holding sorrow, but no pity. You begin and end here, he placed a palm against the other elf's chest, feeling the gentle pulse beneath his skin, You carried Elladan in your heart for so long that you forgot who you are alone. Now he has something you cannot share in, nor should you wish to, and you must learn to find completion elsewhere.  
  
Elrohir smiled, the expression belied by a shuddering sob that he could not hold back. Haldir caught him in his arms as he wavered, and held him close until the shakes had passed.  
  
How do you know so much? Elrohir whispered, No one...on one should understand this pain. Yet you speak as though your heart has felt as mine does.  
  
You are not alone in being alone, my friend. Haldir answered softly, blue eyes locking with grey, All my life I have known loss, the pain of being sundered from family, and all my life have I striven to protect others from knowing it.  
  
Haldir's Brothers could barely remember their Mother, but her loss and the memory of her face as she died protecting her children, would remain ingrained on his heart until the end of Ada.  
  
It is like losing your own reflection. Elrohir sighed.  
  
Again, Haldir shook his head. Nay, you will always be mirrored in my eyes. he murmured, and, looking, Elrohir saw the truth in this. His own face, wan with tears, stared back at him from the gentle depths of Haldir's gaze.  
  
Then perhaps I am not so alone' a small voice whispered in his soul. He reached forward and cupped the Guardian's face between his hands. Thank you, Haldir. He said aloud, and held the elf's gaze as he closed the short distance between them, pressing his lips to Haldir's in a gentle kiss. He drew back once more, and smiled. Thank you.  
  
  
_  
_


End file.
